


На верхней стеклянной полке

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, ангст со счастливым финалом, большие чувства маленьких игрушек, игрушки!AU, романтика, сказка, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Жил однажды оловянный солдатик с трещиной на лице — под кроватью, куда уходят все забытые игрушки. А на верхней стеклянной полке, там, где хранят самые хрупкие вещи, жил фарфоровый человечек. Их разделяло многое: целая комната, и полка, и Тень, что извивалась под кроватью. Но у них было нечто большее, что помогло все это преодолеть.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the upper glass shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098113) by [courgette96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96). 



Комната была спальней уже долгое время. С тех пор, как теперь-уже-отец сам был ребенком. И это было так давно, что осталось не много игрушек, помнящих это.

Самым старым в комнате — единственным, кто мог поведать о тех временах — был добрый филин, чьи перья когда-то сияли медно-коричневыми оттенками, но теперь посерели. Филин, казалось, не беспокоился, ведь его выцветшее оперение поблекло во время приключений в парке, и только самые любимые и особенные игрушки могли попасть туда.

Когда-то Кайло восхищался филином. Высоким и величественным даже в своей старости и хрупкости. С представительным именем, пусть он и пользовался более простым. Ведь когда филин был молодым и новым, обожающий его мальчик не умел говорить. Поэтому он называл филина Беном — это имя ему было проще произнести.

И филин оставил его с тех времен. Он носил свое имя с гордостью, и Кайло не мог понять этого.

Не новое имя.

Гордость.

Кайло не мог понять, что значит испытывать гордость, ведь он не был мудрым, добрым филином. Он не сидел на кровати около подушки, его не целовали перед сном и не улыбались ему утром.

Он был игрушечным солдатиком с трещиной на лице. Поэтому его отправили к сломанным игрушкам.

Тень под кроватью извивалась и ползала, обвивая его своими кольцами. Ночью Кайло мог бы сжаться в клубок, поджать колени и закрыть голову руками. Увы, солнце еще не село. И он был вынужден держаться прямо и положить руку на рукоять меча. Он не мог сражаться или спрятаться.

И Тень продолжала ползать.

— _Тише, малыш_ , — шептала она множеством ртов. — _Будешь двигаться слишком много — сломаешься. Ведь только я удерживаю тебя в целости. ___

__Кайло знал, что это правда._ _

__Трещина на его лице была ужасна и отвратительна. Тянулась от брови до самой шеи и последним, жестким изгибом уходила в плечо. Чуть меньше удачи, и он бы лишился руки._ _

__Не то чтобы в его сломанном состоянии это бы что-то изменило. Краска стерлась, обнажая темный слой под ней. Только его лицо и руки сохранили свой цвет. Лишь они напоминали, что он не всегда был темным._ _

__Он многое забывал. Столько времени под кроватью, сломанный — он забыл те времена, когда был целым. Кайло знал, что был таким когда-то, ведь ни одна игрушка не появлялась сразу испорченной. Возможно, когда-то его любили, хоть в это казалось сложным поверить._ _

__Но он никогда об этом не узнает, ведь его забыли под кроватью._ _

__И забытые игрушки тоже все забывают._ _

__Иногда он фантазировал о маленьких руках, нащупывающих под кроватью что-то ценное. Но вместо этого руки нашли бы его. И хоть он не смел мечтать о такой счастливой ошибке, возможно, она стала бы достаточной причиной поставить его на полку._ _

__О, он не был бы в состоянии вести за собой армию, конечно, не мог бы присоединиться к солдатикам в бежевом и белом, которых он мельком видел с пола. Но что, если ему бы разрешили стоять в стороне? Возможно, даже кто-нибудь терпеливый и нежный взял бы краску и лак и попытался починить его, насколько возможно._ _

__Он знал, что не заслуживает такой привилегии. Понимал, что трещина на его лице — результат небрежности ребенка, а значит, он не был важен и нужен._ _

__Но мечта была приятной, а дни — долгими. Конечно, он мог провести их в фантазиях?_ _

__Тень шевелилась, становясь тяжелым, почти невыносимым плащом. Кайло уже был темным, и с покрывающей его Тенью он полностью сливался с темнотой._ _

__— _Я охраняю тебя_ , — однажды прошептала она. Ее бесконечное множество глаз казалось новыми шрамами на теле Кайло. — _Если бы тебя нашли сломанным и бесполезным, что бы они сделали? Тебя нельзя починить. Почему бы тебя не выбросить?__ _

__Кайло не мог говорить, но если бы смог, он застонал бы._ _

__Казалось, Тень читала его мысли и всегда рассказывала ему, насколько он был неправ. Однако Кайло не мог на нее злиться, ведь Тень была намного старше его, да и всего остального здесь. Она очень мудра и столько для него сделала._ _

__Так что он мысленно вздохнул и ждал._ _

__И ждал._ _

__Ждал._ _

__Наступления ночи. Сияния луны сквозь тонкие занавески, ведь тогда он мог двигаться._ _

__И он двигался._ _

__Кайло не осмеливался покидать границы Тени, но отваживался подойти к ее краям. И, поднявшись на ноги, оберегая хрупкий локоть, он спешил к краю своего навязанного дома. К ножке кровати, на которую мог вскарабкаться._ _

__Она не была особенно высокой, но если он вытягивал руку и наклонял голову, то видел намного больше, чем днем. А на самом верху, на стеклянной полке — просыпающегося фарфорового человечка._ _

__Кайло, сломанный и забывчивый, не мог знать точно, но верил, что влюблен в него._ _

__Он увидел его в свою первую вылазку к границам предоставленного ему мира. Тень не одобрила, но и не останавливала его. Так что он вышел за ее пределы и сел на пол._ _

__И потом Кайло его заметил. Сначала он принял его за иллюзию лунного света. Потому что увидел настолько бледное и хрупкое создание, что, конечно, оно было отблеском лунного света, который разрушится при малейшем прикосновении._ _

__Но это не был лунный луч: он двигался, ходил, высокомерно говорил. Понять удавалось не все слова, но это было захватывающе. Потому что Кайло позже узнал, что человечек не такой хрупкий, каким выглядит — этот фарфор оказался крепче свинца. Он расхаживал, словно генерал или император, а Кайло прятался в Тени, с тоской рассматривая то, что не мог заполучить._ _

__Сначала он позавидовал его уверенности. Зеленым глазам и рыжим волосам. Одежде — не черной, а серой с белыми полосами и серебряными застежками. Эта зависть прошла, когда Кайло вспомнил, кем он никогда не был и не будет._ _

__Этот человечек был новым, красивым и обворожительным — такой замечательной наградой за его смелость в прогулках. И хотя Кайло опечалился, но решил, что не может его ненавидеть._ _

__Так что он возвратился следующей ночью, ведь еще один взгляд не повредит._ _

__Следующей ночью он снова заметил, что человечек просыпается. Кайло увидел, как он промаршировал по своей полке, сел, встал и снова промаршировал. Кайло видел, как тот смотрел на игрушки ниже, видел, что бледное лицо оставалось таким же безэмоциональным. И видел, что никого не было с ним на одном уровне или полкой ниже. Кайло оглядел спальню и понял, что другие игрушки располагались ниже — поодиночке или группами, шептали что-то, что он не мог разобрать. Никто из них не поднимал глаза наверх._ _

__Кайло снова посмотрел на рыжеволосого человечка — тот шагал и маршировал, занимая себя._ _

__И подумал, что, должно быть, одиноко вот так жить на стеклянной полке._ _

__Кайло почувствовал тяжесть в груди, ведь он тоже был одинок._ _

__Так что он возвратился и следующей ночью, ведь еще один взгляд не повредит._ _

__Той ночью шахматы сошлись в поединке, и человечек наблюдал за игрой. Он кричал приказы белым, и те хоть и не отвечали, но следовали его указаниям и победили._ _

__Тогда Кайло узнал, что человечек чрезвычайно умен, и это его впечатлило._ _

__Так что он вернулся следующей ночью, и опять._ _

__И снова._ _

__Однажды ночью Кайло заметил рыжую кошку, проникшую в спальню через приоткрытую дверь. Он увидел, как та прыгнула на батарею, потом на деревянный стул, и так постепенно добралась до стеклянной полки с человечком._ _

__Кайло чрезвычайно испугался. Он поднялся и, прежде чем смог все обдумать, уже карабкался по ножке кровати. Ему нужно было увидеть, удостовериться, что кошка не нанесла непоправимого вреда!_ _

__И лишь позже он понял, что его сломанная рука не треснула от такого напряжения._ _

__В тот момент он мог думать только о человечке и о жестокой беззаботности кошки._ _

__Он ускорился, вытягиваясь всем телом так далеко, как мог, а затем замер от увиденного._ _

__Человечек не был в опасности! Кошка осторожно положила голову на край полки, и он поглаживал ее своими маленькими руками. Кошка мурлыкала, а человечек смеялся._ _

__Кайло же смотрел и чувствовал, как его маленькое сердце разрывается от восхищения многочисленными талантами этого особенного существа._ _

__После этого он уже не сомневался, возвращаться или нет. Он будет приходить столько ночей, сколько сможет._ _

__Сегодня человечек, свесившись с полки, наблюдал за шахматной партией, недовольно фыркая из-за их слабой стратегии. Кайло улыбнулся, увидев, как он морщит нос._ _

__Он понимал, что смотреть без разрешения, возможно, грубо. Если бы он мог поговорить с человечком, то извинился, конечно._ _

__Но они никогда не встретятся. И Кайло был слишком слаб, чтобы удержаться от наблюдений._ _

__Он мог смотреть вечно, но вскоре услышал шевеление за спиной._ _

__У него сердце ушло в пятки, когда он понял, что Тень рассердилась._ _

__— _Вернись, маленькая игрушечка_ , — прошептала она, — _ты слишком далеко, слишком на виду_._ _

__— Еще эту ночь? — спросил Кайло. Ведь прошло только несколько минут. Конечно же, этой зимней ночью у него еще было время почувствовать счастье?_ _

__— _Прошло несколько часов, солнце уже почти встало_ , — ответила Тень, посылая усики темноты, чтобы пощекотать его лодыжки. — _Вернись туда, где я могу защитить тебя_._ _

__— Еще часик, — умолял Кайло, ведь тень была мудра, а значит, могла потворствовать ему. Она ведь сумеет защищать его достаточно долго, чтобы он мог задержаться?_ _

__— _Ты жаден и пострадаешь от этого_ , — отругала его Тень. Этот нежный голос резал, как нож. — _Ты сломаешься, если не вернешься_._ _

__— Еще минутку, — попросил Кайло. Но минута быстро прошла, и он позволил Тени себя утянуть, не отводя взгляда от человечка, пока тот не скрылся из виду за краем кровати._ _

__Этой минуты было достаточно — хотеть большего было бы жадностью._ _

__Когда Кайло вернулся на свое место, он снова лег на пол и стал ждать восхода солнца._ _

__Он подождет еще день, а ночью отправится на границу Тени и будет издалека наблюдать за человечком._ _

__И этого будет достаточно._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Как это часто бывает, самые грандиозные перемены и события в жизни начинаются с чьего-то беспечного поступка.

— _Клянусь Богом, если ты потерял…_

— _Я не терял! Наверное, он упал куда-нибудь!_

Слова звучали из-за границы теней, сопровождаемые звуком шагов, от которых дрожал пол.

— _Ты смотрел под кроватью?_

— _С чего бы ему там быть?_

— _Просто посмотри, Джордж!_

Тень сжалась вокруг сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Кайло не мог даже ахнуть или отползти. Правда, он и не стал бы этого делать, даже если бы мог: Тень просто хотела защитить его от жестокости этого мира.

И долгом Кайло было принять Ее заботу.

И все же в этот непримечательный день произошло невозможное: Тень не справилась. Хлопающая рука легко прошла сквозь Нее, вслепую шаря по полу, пока случайно не наткнулась на Кайло.

— _Что за?_

Рука сжалась вокруг него и вытащила из-под кровати, и Кайло забыл обо всем от ужаса. Перед глазами у него побелело от света, ведь прошло так много времени, так много! И комната, в которой он оказался, выглядела смазанным пятном из кремовых стен и светло-синих простыней. Были и яркие цвета: красно-коричневый старый плед, маленький темно-зеленый деревянный стул. Лоскутные одеяла, книги и деревянный шкаф, покрытый следами долгого использования и времени.

Вещи были разными, но сочетались, потому что давно ужились друг с другом. 

— _Это твой?_

— _Неа. Выглядит старинным. Может, он твоего папы?_

— _Папа не настолько старый._

— _Неважно. Кинь его на полку._

Кайло почувствовал, что его несут, затем услышал глухой стук от соприкосновения свинца и дерева, когда его поставили. Волей случая его повернули лицом к комнате, а не к стене. И скоро его зрение прояснилось достаточно, чтобы осмотреть все вокруг.

Он не мог ахнуть, но очень хотел.

Он был так высоко! Намного выше, чем на ножке кровати, намного выше, чем он когда-либо бывал! И какой отсюда открывался вид!

Кровать и пространство под ней. Весь его мир, и он казался отсюда таким маленьким.

Кайло видел, как Тень дрожит и извивается, тянется к нему своими усиками, пытаясь поймать. Но он был слишком далеко от нее — ей не дотянуться. Он даже не мог ее больше слышать.

Он знал, что Тень хочет его возвращения. Знал, что должен делать то, что ему говорят, но не представлял, как — даже ценой своей жизни! Он не видел пути вниз и вряд ли мог спуститься по трещинам в дереве.

Это было бы слишком опасно. Он не справится. Тень шевелилась еще некоторое время, заставляя Кайло содрогаться от чувства вины, хотя он и не знал, как поступить.

Возможно, когда наступит ночь и Кайло начнет двигаться, он что-нибудь придумает. Возможно, если он постарается, то его защитник не слишком рассердится.

Но как только солнце село, все его усилия по возвращению были загублены на корню раздавшимся сверху голосом:

— Ты новенький.

Кайло взглянул наверх и замер от восхищения.

Это был он. Человечек!

Кайло не заметил, не понял, что оказался на полке, на которую столько времени смотрел издалека. Но теперь узнал дерево, доски и единственную, чуть более тонкую, чем остальные, стеклянную полку на самом верху. Стеклянную полку с фарфоровым человечком, которого туда поставили.

И он смотрел на Кайло, свесившись со стеклянной панели, чтобы разглядеть получше. Его глаза — зеленые, серые, серо-зеленые, такие прекрасные — внимательно изучали лицо с трещиной.

Кайло так разволновался от увиденного, что не продумал свой ответ. И вместо этого выпалил первые пришедшие ему на ум слова:

— Я не новый. Как видишь, я очень стар.

Он покраснел, как только услышал свои слова. Это был не слишком умный ответ.

Человечек, казалось, не обратил на это внимания и согласно кивнул.

— Тогда ты новенький здесь, — исправился он, выжидающе глядя на Кайло.

— Полагаю, да.

— Только глупцы предполагают, — фыркнул человечек. — Меня интересуют те, кто знает.

— Но что, если я знаю, что могу только предполагать? — склонил голову Кайло.

Человечек вздохнул, и сердце Кайло сжалось от мысли, что он уже исчерпал его терпение. Он действительно этого не хотел.

— Как тебя зовут? — осторожно спросил Кайло в надежде, что продолжение беседы сгладит раздражение. — Тогда я буду знать хотя бы твое имя.

— Хакс.

Хакс.

Кайло мысленно несколько раз повторил имя с разными интонациями и акцентами. В его голове имя звучало сладкой музыкой, которую он был готов слушать вечно.

Хакс прищурился:

— А ты не собираешься представиться?

Кайло покраснел и быстро исправил оплошность:

— Я Кайло.

Кивнув в ответ, Хакс наклонился еще больше, так что половина его туловища теперь свисала над пропастью под ним. Хотя деревянная полка Кайло была немного больше стеклянной, это не остановило бы падения Хакса.

Сердце Кайло сжалось от страха при этой мысли. 

— Тебе не стоит быть так близко к краю.

— Почему нет? — приподнял бровь Хакс.

-— Ты можешь упасть.

— Я провел здесь немало времени, — пренебрежительно ответил Хакс, отмахиваясь от беспокойства Кайло. Которое только усилилось, когда тот увидел, что держится Хакс одной рукой. — Я знаю риски и как их избежать. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

— Я думаю, что все равно буду, — искренне ответил Кайло. И почувствовал, что краснеет.

Если честно, ему было обидно, что его страхи столь откровенно игнорировались.

Хакс приподнял брови:

— Ты будешь первым.

— Я не верю, что это правда, — возразил Кайло. — О тебе беспокоятся, раз поставили так высоко. В безопасное место.

— Правда? — горько спросил Хакс. — Или обо мне здесь просто забыли?

— Первое! Чтобы о тебе забыли, нужно быть под кроватью.

Хакс ненадолго замолчал. Похоже, ему показалось, что Кайло его отчитал, хоть тот и не хотел этого делать. — Так ты оттуда?

— Думаю, да.

— Думаешь? Ты не знаешь?

Кайло пожал плечами, пряча свою неуверенность: 

— Это было очень давно.

— Что было давно?

— Многое.

— Ты всегда такой? — вздохнул Хакс, скрестив руки на груди.

— Какой?

— Загадочный, скрытный, неприступный.

Кайло нахмурился.

— Не понимаю. Ты же знаешь, я сделан из олова, — ответил он. — И весьма твердый.

Кайло не понял, что пошутил, пока не услышал хихиканье Хакса. Он ощутил тепло, почти жар.

— И какой ты еще? — намного веселей, чем раньше, спросил Хакс. Он наклонился к Кайло еще ближе. И тот почувствовал, что становится смелее.

— Разный, — намного уверенней ответил Кайло. И затем посмел добавить: — Надеюсь, кое-что ты оценишь.

— Ты, выходит, сильный?

— Для моего размера.

— Умеешь карабкаться?

Кайло подумал о ножке кровати — не особо высокой, но и зацепиться там было особо не за что.

— Вполне.

Глаза Хакса засияли ярче. Дрожь нетерпения в его голосе сочеталась с дрожащими руками. 

— Тогда ты можешь ко мне забраться?

Кайло открыл рот, а затем закрыл его. Согласие вертелось на кончике языка, но осторожность и здравый смысл не давали ему этого сказать.

Отсутствие ответа явно пригасило энтузиазм Хакса. Кайло посмотрел себе под ноги, стыдясь взглянуть ему в глаза. 

— Я сломаюсь.

Отведенный взгляд не помешал ему услышать презрительное фырканье: 

— Меня не интересуют трусы.

— Это правда.

— Ты действительно веришь, что… — Озадаченное понимание в голосе Хакса заставило Кайло поднять глаза. Лицо, которое он увидел, не было таким суровым, как пару мгновений назад, хотя и не утратило недовольства и вызова. — Когда, по-твоему, ломается олово?

— Каждую ночь перед рассветом, — честно ответил Кайло.

— И все же ты еще цел.

— У меня есть защитник.

— Ты не похож на того, кто в нем нуждается.

Но Кайло был убежден, что это неправда. Он не мог поверить, что так глубоко укоренившаяся в нем слабость не видна на его лице, в его глазах.

— Я сломаюсь… — снова хрипло озвучил он один из известных ему фактов.

Хакс скривился и критически оглядел Кайло. Кайло вытерпел этот взгляд, но выдохнул, только когда Хакс снова заговорил.

— Раз уж ты не поднимешься, то, по крайней мере, ты можешь говорить, — объявил он, выпрямившись и задрав подбородок. Так Хакс выглядел весьма величественно, но Кайло жалел о том маленьком расстоянии, что добавилось между ними. — У меня очень долго не было подходящей компании, а я скучаю по разговорам.

Ох, это возлагало на плечи Кайло немалую ответственность. Он очень хотел произвести на Хакса впечатление, но вечность, проведенная под кроватью в компании Тени, делала его плохим собеседником. Предоставленный сам себе, он не знал, что сказать.

Ему хотелось поведать о том, что питало его чувства, так подсказывала логика. И все же рассказывать Хаксу о годах восхищения им на расстоянии казалось слишком смелым для первой встречи. Кайло плохо разбирался в общении, но в этом был уверен.

Вместо этого он решил рассказать о второй самой красивой вещи, что он когда-либо видел. 

— Иногда я вижу лунный свет.

Слова показались глупыми даже самому Кайло. Он был настолько смущен, что хотел бы прошептать это. Но заставил себя говорить так, чтобы Хакс мог его услышать.

Хакс фыркнул, явно не впечатленный признанием Кайло.

— Я тоже его видел, — голос звучал удивленно и слегка снисходительно.

Это было неприятно, особенно потому, что Кайло знал: он этого не заслуживал. То, что он видел, было красиво, и Хаксу стоит это понять, прежде чем судить.

— Не так, как я, — поправил он мягко, но уверенно. — Ты видел его на полу или высвечивающим пыль. Или, возможно, когда он освещал занавески, небрежно проплывая перед ними. Но я… — Он сглотнул, чувствуя внезапную застенчивость. — Иногда я моргаю, и поток, просачивающийся через занавески, становится океаном. Он окружает, в него погружаешься, но не тонешь. Скорее, он поднимает все, или он мог бы, если бы попытался. И это прекрасно. — Кайло пришло в голову, что он не очень понятно объясняет, но он не знал, как еще это выразить — Иногда под кроватью я думал, что могу протянуть руку и позволить ему унести меня. Думаю, это было бы похоже на полет.

Хакс выглядел почти изумленным словами Кайло. Это было наградой, в некотором смысле, хотя и не такой драгоценной, как мягкость в голосе, когда он спросил:

— И почему же ты этого не сделал?

Кайло чувствовал себя смущенным, хотя смущение — лишь более сдержанное наименование стыда. 

— Я думал, что разобьюсь, — объяснил он, в этот раз позволив себе понизить голос. — Я не предназначен для таких высот.

Хакс фыркнул, хотя это больше походило на смешок. 

— И все же, пожалуйста, ты на второй по высоте полке. — В его голосе также звучало презрение, которое, как надеялся Кайло, было направлено на его слова, а не на него самого.

Теперь Хакс изучал его, немного склонив голову, рассматривая Кайло. Стеклянная полка слабо защищала от этого пристального взгляда. С такого расстояния взгляд казался еще более пронизывающим. 

— Ты так сильно боишься, что нечто тебя сломает, — уверенно и осуждающе сказал Хакс. — Но ты не должен бояться, ты не настолько хрупок.

Кайло отшатнулся: ложь была больнее презрения.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

Но Хакс не отступил, более того, он разозлился. Его слова были так же резки, как и его черты лица.

— Ты сделан из металла, цельным. Я из фарфора, и столь же пуст внутри, как и любая фарфоровая кукла. Я слышу эхо каждый раз, когда мои ноги касаются пола. Каждый мой шаг — напоминание о моей непрочности. — Он отвел взгляд, в глазах теперь горел не только гнев. Его голос стал тише: — И вот появился ты, сделанный из олова, с мечом. Ты столько можешь вынести — и столько уже пережил, судя по твоему шраму. — Он снова посмотрел на Кайло и, глубоко вздохнув, вернул себе самообладание: — Так что не называй себя слабым, этим ты меня не привлечешь.

Кайло уставился вниз, будто Хакс его отругал. Он все еще не верил, что мог ошибаться.

— Ты жестокий, — сказал Кайло, ведь услышанные слова были злыми и били прямо в цель.

Лицо Хакса ничего не выражало:

— Разумеется. Жестокость — цена правды.

Кайло нашел эту мысль печальной, но и опровергнуть не мог. Однако он всегда думал, что это только для него правда была болезненной. С другой стороны, ему казалось, что Хакс слишком высоко, чтобы хоть какие-то печали могли до него добраться.

— Ты не хрупкий, — сказал Кайл так уверенно, как только мог.

— Я лишь говорю очевидное.

— Я тоже говорю о том, что знаю. — Кайло улыбнулся и пошутил намеренно: — Как видишь, я хорошо выполняю приказы.

Хакс замер, затем фыркнул:

— Тогда ты хороший солдат.

Кайло понял, что это был комплимент. Видел по искоркам в глазах Хакса. 

— Правда?

— Может, и нет, — размышлял тот. — Слишком странный для пешки. Если бы это были шахматы, я бы сделал тебя офицером.

Кайло не совсем понял смысл, но ему все равно было приятно. Он застенчиво улыбнулся:

— Я бы хотел этого.

Кайло удивленно увидел, что Хакс вздрогнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что он наговорил лишнего, но затем понял — это не так. Хакс выглядел шокированным, но довольным.

Выражение лица Хакса смягчилось. Он лег на живот и подпер голову одной рукой. 

— Расскажи еще о лунном свете.

И, поскольку Кайло очень хорошо выполнял приказы, он рассказал. Говорил о лунном свете, и пыли, и тысячах других вещей.

Он говорил, пока солнце не встало. А потом замер на целый день, не сводя глаз с лица Хакса, которое было таким нежным, как он себе и представлял.


	3. Chapter 3

После этого какое-то время Кайло оставался на полке.

Это было блаженство.

Каждую ночь Кайло подбегал к краю деревянной доски, а Хакс свешивался со своей стеклянной полки. Кайло всегда стоял так, чтобы быть поближе к Хаксу.

Они говорили, и не только о лунном свете.

Однажды Хакс рассказал о шахматах, о том, как они его восхищали. Он говорил обо всех своих стратегиях. Как он днем разрабатывал их, чтобы ночью испытать. Говорил, как волнительно наблюдать, когда сражение идет по его плану. О том, каково это — свергнуть короля только силой своего ума.

Кайло думал, что, стоя на доске, проще было бы просто опрокинуть всех остальных. Но Хакс сказал ему, что он действительно не понимает игру.

Другой ночью Кайло рассказал о добром филине — о том, каким мудрым он выглядел. Как сам Кайло иногда хотел на него походить, хотя, пожалуй, не внешне (у филина не было рук, и это казалось неудобным). Хакс насмешливо заявил, что кто-то настолько старый может быть только ветошью. Кайло возразил, что раз он не знаком с филином, то не может знать это наверняка, а только предполагать.

Хакс назвал его упрямцем, но не казался рассерженным.

А однажды ночью кошка запрыгнула на полку.

Кайло подскочил, в тревоге схватившись за меч.

Хоть он и не знал, как это сделать, но был готов выгнать ее при первом же признаке опасности. Движения кошки выглядели тихими и изящными, но она все же была больше размером, чем все присутствующие. Пусть и нежная, она по-прежнему могла оказаться неосторожной.

Но Хакс не разделял его страхов и почти помчался к кошке. Он захихикал, когда она потерлась о него, и почесал ее шею, прижавшись к ней в ответ.

— Ах, мисс Миллисент! — радостно приветствовал Хакс. — Как ваши дела сегодня?

Его непринужденность напомнила Кайло первый раз, когда он увидел их вместе, и как это побудило его взобраться на ножку кровати. Тогда Хакс уже вел себя уверенно: погладил нос кошки и разрешил ей спать рядом с ним.

Теперь же он пошел дальше, прижавшись шеей к ее челюсти. Это обеспокоило Кайло, хоть он и не хотел сомневаться в суждениях Хакса.

— Ты так легко ей доверяешь? — спросил он, осторожно разглядывая кошку.

Хакс, казалось, едва обратил на него внимание и проворковал, почесывая ее подбородок:

— Она просто сокровище!

— Она кошка!

— И это тоже, — рассеянно ответил Хакс. Он, очевидно, совсем его не слушал.

Кайло почувствовал острый укол ревности.

И мог поклясться, что Миллисент выглядела очень самодовольной.

— Как были ваши дела с нашей последней встречи? — спросил ее Хакс, склонив голову набок.

Миллисент, конечно, не ответила, ведь она была кошкой. Но Хакса это вовсе не волновало, и он продолжил свою одностороннюю беседу.

Кайло смотрел на них, и его ревность смешивалась с радостью от того, как изменился Хакс. Он был мягче с нею, намного расслабленней. И Кайло обожал это.

Он предположил, что если Миллисент пробуждает эту сторону в Хаксе, то ненавидеть ее невозможно. И, что еще важнее, Хаксу понравится, если Кайло с кошкой поладят.

— Привет, Миллисент, — сказал он, шагая вперед и обращаясь к ней со всей сердечностью, что мог собрать в своем маленьком теле. Набралось не очень много, ведь он мало практиковался в сердечности. — Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Миллисент повернулась к нему. Ее карие глаза лениво рассматривали Кайло. Она медленно моргнула.

Затем развернулась, спрыгнула с полки на стул, потом на ковер, и направилась к двери.

Как грубо с ее стороны!

— Ты был вежлив, — одобрительно заметил Хакс.

В других обстоятельствах Кайло бы обрадовался похвале, но сейчас вздохнул и скрестил руки:

— А она — не очень.

— Тише! — отклонил Хакс его протесты. — Она всегда такая. На самом деле, думаю, ты ей весьма понравился.

— Она очень высокая, — сказал Кайло, наблюдая, как кошка уходит. — Я так ее боялся.

— Ты многого боялся, — не впервые заметил Хакс. Он невесело рассмеялся, и его следующий вопрос сочился иронией: — Разве ты не веришь, что мир намного добрее?

Это презрение стало знакомым теперь. Кайло полагал, что оно было неотъемлемой частью жестокого маленького человечка. Хотя он не знал и не спрашивал, врожденное ли оно, приобретенное ли. Хакс просто был таким.

Привыкнув к этой боли, он мог ее сдерживать. И сдерживание боли помогло Кайло понять, что презрение направлено не на него.

— А ты? — спросил он вместо ответа и, приподняв голову, взглянул Хаксу прямо в глаза.

Он отлично знал ответ на свой вопрос. И Хакс лишь подтвердил это, когда в его лице одновременно отразились боль, печаль и упрямство. Это были годами не высказанные, накопленные эмоции, которые не могли дождаться своей очереди, чтобы выйти на поверхность.

— Я застрял здесь, не так ли? — ответил Хакс монотонным от слишком многих эмоций голосом. Кайло было больно, что он стал причиной этого. И еще больнее от того, что он почти ничем не мог помочь.

— Я буду добр к тебе, — скромно сказал Кайло, ведь его предложение тоже было скромным, если честно.

Чего стоит доброта сломанной вещи?

Невелика ее цена, по мнению Кайло.

Но Хакс печально рассмеялся, печально улыбнулся и сказал столь нежно и почтительно, что, возможно, он думал иначе.

— Ты уже добр, — его голос немного сорвался в конце.

Он опустился на колени и свесился со стеклянного края еще больше. С такого близкого расстояния Кайло увидел мягкость в чертах его лица, вызванную уязвимостью. Пятнышки серого в его глазах, вызванные грустью. Приоткрытые, а не крепко сжатые губы.

Таким он был красив.

Ужасно красив в своей печали.

— Тогда я хочу продолжать, — выдавил из себя Кайло. — Так долго, как ты мне позволишь.

Хакс выдохнул и улыбнулся. Взгляд, направленный на Кайло, невозможно было прочесть, за исключением пронизывающей его тоски.

— Заберешься наверх? — спросил он. Голос звучал тише и слабее, чем Кайло когда-либо слышал.

— Мне не хватает смелости, — ответил Кайло, сгорая от стыда.

— Взлетишь?

— Я не умею, — объяснил он, и собственные недостатки казались ему ударами ножа.

Хакс вздохнул.

— Я думал, ты видел лунный свет, — пожаловался он. Еще одна печальная шутка.

— Лунный свет не так уж добр, — прошептал Кайло.

Если бы он был добрым, то укрыл бы Кайло светом и скрепил его. Он бы шептал ему свои тайны, позволил быть сильным. Или полностью бы от него отвернулся и позволил забыть обо всем, кроме Тьмы.

Вместо этого свет разрешил ему увидеть и узнать все, чего он никогда не получит, кем он никогда не будет.

Жестоко, но Кайло все еще любил его.

Но он не хотел цепляться за свою боль, когда Хакс был так близко к нему. Когда такой выдающийся, гордый и хитрый тактик был охвачен горем. Плечи его поникли, голова опустилась, и все это наверняка из-за Кайло.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты ненастоящий, — признался Хакс. — Что-то, что я придумал, устав от одиночества. Или тень от твоего жестокого лунного луча.

— Я настоящий! — закричал Кайло, заверяя и убеждая. Он вскинул руку вверх, к Хаксу. Вытянул пальцы, его ноги дрожали от напряжения, и он тянулся всем телом. — Гляди, какой я реальный!

Было так важно доказать это Хаксу, Очень важно дать ему единственное доказательство, что он мог предоставить.

А Хакс тянулся вниз. Он лег на живот и вытянул руку так далеко, как мог. И даже так их руки едва соприкоснулись. Кончики пальцев задели друг друга, а перчатки мешали почувствовать кожу.

Но этого было достаточно.

— Видишь? — напряженно спросил Кайло. Его рука дрожала от усилий. Он был готов провести так вечность. Хакс облегченно и удивленно вздохнул:

— Ты действительно очень настоящий.

Кайло сглотнул.

— Как и ты.

Хакс открыл рот, закрыл его и неохотно убрал руку.

Кайло, не спуская глаз с Хакса, медленно опустил свою. Тот тоже продолжал смотреть.

Так они простояли довольно долго.

Кайло столь многое хотел сказать.

— Я научусь быть храбрым ради тебя, — пробормотал он в надежде, что его неуклюжие слова можно будет понять.

И Хакс понял. Кайло знал это по его печальной улыбке и решительному кивку. 

— А я научусь быть добрее, — дал Хакс клятву, соответствующую клятве Кайло.

После этого они не разговаривали. День настал слишком быстро.

Как и судьба, которая была небрежна и жестока сама по себе.

Она снова приняла вид небрежных рук, которые подняли Кайло. Глаз, которые тщательно его осматривали, голосов, которые его оглушали.

Но самыми ужасными были ноги, которые легко унесли его от полки.

— _Это он?_

— _Да. Джордж его недавно нашел._

Кайло не мог двигаться и говорить. Если бы он был в состоянии, он кричал и звал бы Хакса, повернулся бы, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

Но он не мог этого сделать.

— _Он довольно старый. Возможно, даже старинный. Может чего-то стоить._

— _Я тоже об этом подумал. Могу разузнать._

— _Да, было бы неплохо. Поставь его на ночной столик, чтобы мы снова о нем не забыли._

Кайло хотел сказать им, что они ошибаются. Он не был важен или ценен.

Что еще важнее, он и не хотел им быть, если это означало разлуку с Хаксом.

Но неважно, чего хотел Кайло. Никогда не было. Рука, которая его взяла, поставила его на ночной столик лицом к стене. И он не мог сопротивляться этому.

Он был слишком маленьким.

Когда ночь наступила и Кайло снова смог двигаться, он в отчаянии понял, каким высоким был стол, как далеко он был. Он едва видел Хакса отсюда, только его силуэт. Когда-то этого было достаточно, но теперь невыносимо мало.

Он упал на колени, бессмысленно протягивая руку.

О, он бы все отдал за лунный свет!

— _Ах, дитя, какая удача для тебя!_

Кайло вздрогнул, услышав когда-то столь знакомый голос, который теперь казался странным.

Тень уже шла за ним. Он видел, как ее усики обвили белое дерево столика и теперь медленно тянулись к нему.

Кайло знал, что это должно было наполнить его уверенностью, но вместо этого он чувствовал страх.

— Я не удачлив! — запротестовал он. Отчаяние сделало его достаточно храбрым для возражений и достаточно опрометчивым, чтобы не думать о последствиях. — Он снова так далеко!

— _И там и останется_ , — мягко сказала Тень. Ее усики с двух сторон обхватили лицо Кайло, требуя все его внимание, закрывая собой все остальное. — _Ты уже почти сломался._

Это было правдой. Должно быть правдой. Потому что Кайло испытал счастье и теперь, когда все закончилось, он был готов задохнуться небытием.

— _Вернись ко мне_ , — позвала Тень, хотя Кайло и покачал головой. — _В мои кольца, к моей заботе. Ты снова забудешь, и страдания исчезнут._

— Я не хочу забывать! — закричал Кайло, дико посмотрев на Тень, на полку и обратно — Я хочу вернуться!

Затем до него полностью дошел смысл слов его Защитника. Он почувствовал внутри узел страха.

— Снова?..

Не нужно было этого говорить.

Гнев Тени ощущался физически, оглушая и замораживая ужасным страхом и одиночеством, которое заставило Кайло ахнуть от боли и схватиться за сердце.

— _Глупец!_ — взревела она, становясь темнее с каждым словом. Она крутилась, росла и пульсировала, и Кайло был в ужасе. — _Неблагодарный сопляк! Разве я не была добра к тебе?_

Появлялись все новые усики. Кайло вскочил на ноги, чтобы отодвинуться от нее дальше. Тень была большой, просто огромной, и ему пришлось подскочить, чтобы не дать ей схватить его за ногу.

— _Разве я не была милосердна?_

Кайло отступил еще дальше, а Тень продолжила наступать. Он остановился, больно ударившись о твердую стену.

— _Ты стал слишком наглым_ , — прошипела она. — _Забыл, кто ты. Моя игрушка, моя вещь, но я тебе напомню!_

Теперь выхода не было. Кайло было некуда отступить, и он не мог бороться.

Он ничего не мог сделать с окружившей его тенью, только вздернуть подбородок и смело взглянуть в глаза ужасу.

Он не был храбр.

Он закрыл глаза.

Вокруг него обвились руки и подняли.

Кайло вскрикнул. Он начал вырываться, отчаянно пинаясь, потому что не хотел возвращаться, он хотел подняться на полку Хакса, а руки…

Руки были теплыми и пушистыми. Точно не руки Тени.

Он поднял взгляд и вместо зловещей тьмы увидел освещенного лунным светом плюшевого медведя.

У него была длинная, потертая шерсть. Из-за которой он казался еще более мягким. Она свисала вокруг глаз и из ушей, но не могла скрыть его возраст. Кайло видел усталые глаза и пожеванное левое ухо.

Тень попыталась схватить их, забрать Кайло. Но, несмотря на свои размеры, медведь был быстр. Он увернулся, прижимая к себе Кайло.

Тень попробовала еще раз, в этот раз ударив усиками.

Луч лунного света упал на стол, прорубая мрак.

Кайло смотрел большими глазами, как кнуты Тени разрушаются от соприкосновения. Распадаются на части, затем превращаются в пыль и исчезают. Тень пронзительно закричала от гнева.

Медведь не обратил на это внимания, двигаясь к краю ночного столика. Прикрыв голову Кайло лапой, он прыгнул.

Кайло взвизгнул.

Падение смячилось благодаря плюшевым лапам и толстому коврику, так что Кайло почти не почувствовал приземления. Медведь побежал, как только его лапы коснулись пола.

Посмотрев через его плечо, Кайло увидел, как кровать все больше отдаляется. Тень сдерживал лунный свет.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, заставив себя отвести взгляд.

Медведь странно зарычал. Громко, искренне и абсолютно бессловесно. С удивлением Кайло осознал, что понимает его.

И был ошеломлен, что кто-то настолько большой может быть таким нежным.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он в ответ на беспокойство медведя. — Как тебя зовут?

Медведь прорычал несколько слогов, которые Кайло уловил, но не понял. Вероятно, это было его имя, решил Кайло. Но произнеси его оказалось слишком сложно.

Но так было нельзя. Ему нужно было _как-то_ называть медведя.

Он потянулся, чтобы погладить его морду. Осторожно, конечно, ведь грубо было делать это без разрешения. Медведь, казалось, не возражал, так что пальцы Кайло погладили шерсть вокруг усталых глаз и пожеванное ухо.

— У тебя немного испорчено ухо. — «Как и я сам», не стал добавлять Кайло. — Буду звать тебя Чуи.

Ответное рычание казалось довольным. Чуи похлопал Кайло по голове и вжал лицом в свою шерсть. Кайло мог бы решить, что его душат, но вместо этого жест был полон мягкости и комфорта.

Может, мир и не добр, но этот медведь точно добрый. Кайло вздохнул и доверился Чуи, позволяя отнести себя в безопасное место.


	4. Chapter 4

Медведь продолжил бежать, не замедляясь. Через обширную пустыню грязно-белого ковра, мимо реки из упавшего шарфа и пещеры выброшенной чашки. Его шаги были настолько ровными, что Кайло почувствовал, как начинает засыпать. И проснулся, только когда в поле зрения появилась стена. Она пахла кожей и деревом и уверяла, что сможет удержать людей подальше.

Баррикада из открытых книг.

Медведь с легкостью поднялся по ней, что выдавало годы практики. Похоже, он очень любил приключения. Кайло уткнулся лицом в его шерсть во время подъема и спуска и поднял глаза, только когда медведь победно и радостно вскрикнул.

Кайло ахнул.

Перед ним предстал красно-коричневый замок с открытыми окнами и дверями. Изнутри он светился, и были видны белые занавески на верхнем этаже. Он пах древесиной и тканью, а еще тщательно продуманными фантазиями пятилетнего ребенка.

На пороге стояла женщина в белом. Держалась она величественно, несмотря на ее маленький рост. Когда она посмотрела на Кайло, он почувствовал себя одновременно драгоценным и незначительным.

В ней была грациозность. И изящество. И доброта, все хорошее, что только существовало во Вселенной.

Она была принцессой. Кайло в этом не сомневался.

— Мое дорогое дитя! — выдохнула она, увидев Кайло. — Входи же скорее!

Прежде, чем Кайло смог ответить, принцесса положила руку ему на плечо. Прикоснулась, но не сжала — именно из-за этого необычного ощущения он не смог сопротивляться ее указаниям.

— Ты ранен? — спросила она, сопровождая его внутрь, умудряясь тянуть его за руку, хоть и была намного меньше его.

— Я в порядке, — медленно сказал он, удивленный ее беспокойством.

— Я видела, что Тень с тобой сделала, — продолжила она, — все мы видели, но только Чуи был достаточно большим, чтобы успеть вовремя и…

— Вы тоже зовете его Чуи?

Она моргнула и погрустнела:

— Большинство из нас.

Кайло мог бы ощутить себя глупцом, ведь он думал, что лично придумал это имя. Слова принцессы прямо указывали на его ошибку. И все же он не чувствовал особого смущения, рассматривая ее нежное, печальное лицо, за которым явно скрывалось много тайн.

Многое скрывалось за ее словами, но он не мог заставить себя задать вопрос. Как будто на входе в священный замок в нем разрушилась какая-то плотина, позволяя всей скопившейся усталости затопить его. Колени дрожали от едва сдерживаемого истощения, вынуждая Кайло практически упасть на диван позади него.

Он должен был бы смутиться, так открыто демонстрируя слабость перед незнакомкой. Но в тот момент это казалось незначительным. В такой странной смеси горя и усталости, казалось, немногое могло затронуть его.

И все же Кайло чувствовал себя раздраженным.

Это было странно и неприятно.

— Кто вы? — спросил он. Это был не лучший способ говорить с хозяйкой, понял он мгновение спустя, однако не стал исправляться.

Принцесса, казалось, обдумывала ответ. На лице ее мелькнула нерешительность, незаметная на первый взгляд, но Кайло увидел. Когда принцесса села перед ним в кресло, он понял, что она хотела быть к нему ближе. Но по каким-то причинам не решалась. 

— Меня зовут Лея.

Он кивнул и ответил почти шепотом:

— Я Кайло.

Это почему-то казалось неподходящим ответом, но принцессу его слова явно удовлетворили.

— Кайло, — выдохнула она так, как будто это было самым прекрасным, что она когда-либо слышала. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Многое осталось с тех времен, когда ребенок еще играл. У нас есть чашки, тарелки и одеяло. Все, что поможет тебе успокоиться.

— Я не могу ни есть, ни пить. И весь холод, что я когда-либо ощущал, был внутри. — Как только он сказал это, слова показались ему ужасно несправедливыми. Почему он не мог иметь этого? Почему ему приходилось довольствоваться мечтами и фантазиями? И возможностью едва прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к тому, чего он хотел больше всего на свете?

Почему он должен вечно себе во всем отказывать?

Все, что он когда-либо хотел — место на полке. Место, далекое от темноты и одиночества, которые он раньше полагал заслуженными. Он считал себя таким жадным. Таким малодушным, просто мечтая о том, что было намного лучше положенного ему.

Конечно, ум Кайло показывал ему смешные картинки невозможного. Конечно, бодрствуя, он желал несуществующей сладости. В фантазиях лунный свет обвивал его и высоко поднимал. Но Кайло сделан из олова. И никогда не сможет летать.

— Почему у вас есть настолько бесполезные вещи? — требовательно спросил он. Злые слезы собрались в уголках глаз. Несправедливость этого ранила, оставляла его израненным и истекающим кровью. Это был новый вид боли — он чувствовал, что горит, вместо привычной пустоты.

Это был огонь и дым, удушающая желчь, давно просроченный долг. Много лет он делал себя несчастным вместо того, чтобы нарушать правила, так долго просил, а не требовал.

Но хватит. Он хотел владеть, хотел кричать и плакать.

Хотел быть жестоким.

Остатки сдержанности заставили использовать слова вместо висящего на поясе меча.

Но Кайло почти пожалел об этом, ведь его слова, кажется, вообще не подействовали. Принцесса все еще улыбалась, все еще жалела его. Это заставило его почувствовать, что он даже разозлиться по-настоящему не может.

— Они кажутся бесполезными, не так ли? — задумчиво спросила принцесса. От кого-то другого это бы звучало покровительственно. — Но даже если это только притворство… это возможность разделить горячую еду и устроиться под одеялом в безопасности, дома, в компании… других.

Кайло понял, что сначала она хотела закончить фразу иначе. Он не стал расспрашивать, вместо этого наблюдая, как ее лицо стало еще печальней. 

— Я знала мальчика, который когда-то наслаждался этим, — прошептала она, улыбаясь, несмотря на глубокое горе в ее глазах.

— Не похоже, что мне это понравится, — ответил Кайло, прячась за мрачным вызовом. Если он не будет осторожен, то начнет сочувствовать ей. А этого он не мог себе позволить.

— И это хорошо, — спокойно ответила она. — Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

— Мне нужно притвориться, что у меня все хорошо?

— Я не это имела в виду.

Конечно, Кайло знал это. И ему не хотелось этого, было бы намного проще, если бы она была жестока.

А может быть, нет. После стольких лет подчинения злу он жаждал шанса настоять на своем. Доказать свою силу миру и самому себе.

Разве он не обещал Хаксу стать храбрее? Как он мог доказать собственную значимость без достойного врага?

Он был рыцарем, слишком испуганным, чтобы использовать собственный меч. И теперь, когда он осмелел, рядом не было драконов, чтобы убить.

(Хотя это было неправдой. Его дракон лежал, свернувшись, в своей пещере. С щупальцами, зубами и ужасным ядом. Кайло не был уверен, что готов с ним сейчас столкнуться, и будет ли когда-нибудь готов. Какой позор.)

— Я чувствую себя слишком озлобленным, чтобы быть в порядке, — ответил Кайло намного правдивее, чем хотелось.

— Если я смогу очистить тебя от этого яда, то сделаю это.

— Или вы можете просто оставить меня в покое, — выплюнул он.

Принцесса все еще не выглядела сердитой, даже не нахмурилась. Кайло не понимал этого. Не понимал, почему она села рядом с ним, вместо того, чтобы отвернуться.. Не понимал, зачем она взяла его за руку. И вздрогнул от ее прикосновения.

— Одиночество — это не покой, — тихий голос был сильнее его криков.

В уголках глаз Кайло снова собрались слезы.

— Я не одинок, — соврал он.

— Я буду одинока, если оставлю тебя.

Он должен был отстраниться при этих словах. Ее прикосновение слишком согревало, даже обжигало его. 

— Ты меня не знаешь. Как ты можешь чувствовать что-то из-за моего отсутствия?

Кайло встретился с ней взглядом, собираясь бросить ей вызов. И снова в ее взгляде он увидел любовь. Она так отличалось от той, что он надеялся увидеть в глазах Хакса.

Но обезоруживала его так же эффективно.

— Ты так заботлива, — прохрипел он. — Почему?

— Мне нужна причина?

— Да.

Ее глаза были так спокойны и нежны. Как у нее получалось? 

— Это печальная мысль.

Кайло почувствовал, как горят щеки, и отвел взгляд. 

— Не дразни меня.

— Я не дразню.

— Врунья! — выплюнул он, отворачиваясь и начиная расхаживать туда-сюда. Гнев и избыток энергии не давали ему оставаться неподвижным. — Теперь я знаю вашу породу. Мягкие прикосновения, мягкий голос, как у Тени. И это все было ложью. Вечность под той кроватью. Но она никогда по-настоящему не заботилась. И ты, только встретив меня, уже за меня переживаешь?

Хакс по натуре своей был резок. Ему потребовались недели, чтобы хоть немного оттаять. Чтобы проявить хоть долю заботы, которую дарил ему Кайло. Тень успокаивала, как сладкий ладан, брошенный в погребальный костер. Привязанность, такая желанная в одном случае и никогда не существовавшая в другом. Они оба преподали ему важный урок.

В этой жизни не существовало любви, за которую не надо бороться. И даже после этого любовь могут жестоко отнять.

Трагедия Кайло заключалось в том, что он все равно хотел любви.

— Я слабая и глупая вещь, — закончил он голосом столь же слабым, как и его сердце. — Но я способен учиться. И мир не добр.

Он видел, что эти слова ее расстроили. Видел горе на лице принцессы, видел, что медведь становится все беспокойней. Для существ, которые очевидно были созданы для счастья, его слова были отвратительны.

И все же Кайло не чувствовал сожалений. Рана в его сердце была слишком глубока. И вся его нежность вылилась сквозь нее. Ее место заняла горечь. Так сложно быть настолько добрым, насколько следует. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя несчастным.

Чем он мог быть теперь полезен Хаксу?

Он _обещал_.

Глаза защипало от слез.

Возможно, все чувства должны выйти из него, оставив лишь пустую оболочку. Оставив то, что никогда не сможет даже надеяться снова увидеть Хакса. То, для чего большой удачей будет просто рассыпаться и исчезнуть.

Маленькая рука легла на его плечо. И была она так сильна, что Кайло почти упал на колени. Но глаза принцессы требовали, чтобы он стоял, смотрел на нее и слушал.

И несмотря на то, что он соображал не слишком быстро, на этот раз понял, что не сможет отказать ей.

— Та Тень жестока, — медленно сказала принцесса. Ее глаза горели любовью, болью и неожиданным упрямством. — Она жадна. И сильная она, только пока заставляет других чувствовать себя слабыми. Но не верь, это все неправда — что ты заслужил такую участь.

— Ты не можешь говорить такое и ожидать, что я тебе поверю. Но… я бы хотел.

Кайло умолк, давясь своим стыдом.

— И это замечательно.

— Это _слабость_.

— Нет, — мягко, но твердо ответила она. — Нужна сила, чтобы быть добрым. Храбрость, чтобы принимать чужую доброту.

Кайло покачал головой, не в силах ответить вслух. Несмотря на все усилия, эхо этих слов звучало в его сердце. Давало ему надежду, что он сможет исполнить данную Хаксу клятву.

О, как бы он хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Но он не мог больше верить лжи!

Но принцесса не сдавалась. 

— Принять чужую доброту — значит верить, что она реальна. Чтобы верить, что это правда, надо не дать себе зачерстветь, даже после всего, что ты вынес.

— Я всегда считал себя хрупким, — почти захныкал Кайло, в голосе его звучали недоверие и слезы. Он смотрел в пол, хотя знал, что это не скроет его слабость. — И ты говоришь мне, что это храбрость?

— Да.

Простота ответа поразила Кайло. Он отчаянно пытался найти в нем ложь и не находил.

И хоть Лея очень сильно ошибалась, он не мог полностью отрешиться от ее слов. Они пробирались в него, отзывались эхом в пустотах, пока полностью не заполнили его. И слово превратилось в мысль, а та в желание, а оно в решимость.

Кайло не был храбрым. Но он так хотел им стать.

В конце концов, он обещал попробовать.

Он смутно представлял себе, что нужно делать. Он не доверял своим суждениям, и принцесса могла бы убедить его, что, оказывается, он оставался храбрецом все это время. Но по-прежнему не было уверенности, что это правда. Однако было приятно думать, что Кайло все же способен быть смелым.

И как бы то ни было, он не мог остановиться теперь.

Он должен хотя бы попытаться.

Взгляд принцессы был по-прежнему добр, а лицо выражало дружелюбие. И, так как проявлять храбрость всегда легче, если врагов нет поблизости, Кайло решился на неслыханное.

— Ты мне поможешь?

— Чем угодно.

Так просто. Так легко.

Неужели этот мир за пределами Тени всегда был так добр?

Но возможно…

Если он не может достигнуть того, чего желает, ему нужно подойти ближе, не так ли?

— Я должен к нему вернуться, — решимость крепла с каждым словом.

Принцесса нахмурилась.

— К Тени? Почему ты…

— Нет! К Хаксу! — поправил ее Кайло. Он снова почувствовал огонь внутри. — Если я сам могу о себе позаботиться, нет никаких причин не делать этого рядом с ним!

— Хакс, — нахмурившись, повторила принцесса. — Я его не знаю.

Кайло открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его опередил другой голос:

— Это тот, кто остается на полке, чтобы в прямом смысле смотреть на всех нас свысока.

Кайло повернулся на голос — к старику, прислонившемуся к дверному проему. И если бы грубый ответ уже не привел его в ярость, то это бы сделало поведение человека. Скрещенные руки, усмешка — все выражало презрение к тому, кого Кайло любил.

Кайло впился в старика взглядом, который стал еще более злым, когда Кайло рассмотрел выражение чужого лица. В этих глазах был _вызов_. Как будто тот ждал ответа Кайло.

— Он остается там не по своей воле, — процедил Кайло сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не хотел поддаваться на провокацию, так как знал, что Хаксу это не понравится.

Его любимый как-то отметил тенденцию Кайло за секунду переходить от уныния к ярости. (Ему очень не нравилось слышать, что он ничего не понимает в шахматах.) И Кайло поклялся избавиться от этого недостатка. Признаться, у него плохо получалось.

И старик перед ним этому не способствовал.

— Правда? — спросил он. Кайло видел, что ему не интересно на самом деле. — Ха. Это не делает его приятнее.

Это было не важно. Кайло любил его достаточно сильно, чтобы восполнить это. Он любил его достаточно сильно, чтобы дать Хаксу всю любовь, которую тот заслуживал. 

— Ты его не знаешь. И мне плевать на твое мнение, кем бы ты ни был.

Старик примолк. 

— Меня зовут Хан. Хан Соло, — наконец сказал он. Его голос зазвучал еще грубее, как будто у него что-то застряло в горле. — А тебя?

— Кайло.

— Странное имя для рыцаря.

Кайло задрал подбородок. 

— Я мог бы сказать то же самое, если бы мог предположить, кто ты такой.

— Я космический пират.

— Таких не бывает.

— Мы же игрушки, малыш, — приподнял бровь Хан.

Кайло не смог придумать достойный ответ, поэтому решил проигнорировать его слова.

— Мне нужно туда подняться. Вы должны помочь мне.

Принцесса закусила губу.

— Ты просишь о многом.

— Ты сказала, что тебе не все равно, — стиснул зубы Кайло.

— И нам не все равно! — воскликнула принцесса, потеряв на мгновение самообладание. Оно немедленно вернулось, но Кайло уже увидел в нем трещины, совсем как на его лице.

Но эти трещины не делали ее непривлекательной. Напротив, они показывали ее честность и решимость. И боль из-за него, за него. Она была добра к нему безо всякой причины. Она говорила с ним, обнимала, несмотря на то, что получила взамен только его слезы и яд.

Она снова потянулась к нему в момент своей эмоциональной вспышки. Протянула ему руку, предлагая свою помощь еще раз. Давая ему выбор отказаться. Кайло был слишком поглощен эмоциями, чтобы принять ее руку, так что принцесса медленно ее опустила. Все же Кайло понял, что может взять принцессу за руку в любой момент.

В этот момент Кайло осознал, что эта женщина умрет за него.

И он не понимал, почему.

— Нам не все равно, — тихо, но пылко повторила она, ее глаза внимательно смотрели на Кайло, будто желали заставить его понять. — Настолько, что мы не хотим видеть, как ты страдаешь.

— Я постоянно страдаю, — тихо сказал он. — И перестану, только когда буду с ним.

— И мы даже немного не в силах помочь тебе?

— Вы можете, и я хочу этого, — он чувствовал, что сейчас снова расплачется. — Но и с ним быть хочу.

Это было эгоистично. И он жалел об этом.

Но не стыдился.

Они долго стояли в молчании. Пока космический пират не рассмеялся любяще и печально.

Кайло повернулся к нему и не смог прочитать его выражение лица. Он не сдвинулся с места, когда человек, выглядящий старше своего возраста, направился к нему.

— Упрямый. Своевольный. Раздражающий. — Каждый недостаток произносился все более хриплым голосом. Он должен был звучать осуждающе, но не звучал. Каждое слово подкреплялось шагом к Кайло, пока старик не приблизился к нему вплотную и не коснулся его щеки. Грубая кожа и мягкое прикосновение почти заставили Кайло снова расплакаться.

— Все, как я люблю, — прошептал старик. И Кайло захотелось упасть на колени при этих словах, которые он не до конца понимал, но все равно ценил.

Его снова переполняли эмоции. Он парализовали его. Он смотрел на доброе, но суровое лицо старого пирата, который был ниже его, но казался таким большим. Эмоции заставляли Кайло ждать следующего шага старика и одновременно бояться этого.

 

Руку с его лица убрали. И Кайло понял, что тянется за ней щекой.

Ему не удалось, конечно. Щеками далеко не дотянуться.

 

— У тебя не осталось времени сегодня ночью, — заявил мужчина, возвращаясь к своей маске грубости. — Солнце почти поднялось. Мы пойдем завтра.

Пару секунд Кайло мог лишь молча моргать. И только когда космический пират отстранился, он смог что-то сделать.

— Подожди! Я… — он запнулся, протянув руку. Хотя мужчина был уже слишком далеко, чтобы его коснуться. — Я не…

— Я помогу тебе, — перебил его космический пират. Голос все еще звучал мягко. — Всем, чем понадобится.

Затем он неловко кивнул и пошел к выходу.

Кайло не пытался его остановить, но смотрел ему вслед, пока он полностью не скрылся из виду.

— Не расстраивайся, что он ушел, — тихо прошептала принцесса, приблизившись к нему. — Последствия собственных действий пугают его, ему тяжело сталкиваться с ними. — Она положила руку ему на спину, Кайло не стал ее стряхивать. — Но он хороший и храбрый человек. Он не позволит своему страху повлиять на его поступки.

Кайло кивнул в ответ — горло слишком перехватило, чтобы ответить. Он почувствовал, как принцесса убрала руку и оставила его наедине с собственными мыслями.

Он не обернулся.

Смотрел на баррикаду из упавших книг, на все, что он не мог видеть за ними.

Он не знал, сколько простоял в дверях. Наполовину внутри, наполовину снаружи. Лицом к комнате, сосредоточившись на одной цели.

Завтра начнутся приключения. Завтра он пойдет искать Хакса.

Завтра…

Он произнес это слово вслух, чувствуя его вес на языке, его вкус на губах.

Он в первый раз строил планы на будущее, а не мечтал о несбыточном. Чувство было пугающим.

Но Кайло обнаружил, что наслаждается им.


	5. Chapter 5

Наступил вечер. Кайло стоял на вершине книжной баррикады, осматривая комнату, и желал, чтобы та стала меньше.

Это, конечно, не помогло, но, возможно, это и к лучшему. И хоть он и пытался избежать этого, он продолжал смотреть на кровать и под нее, где ползало зло.

Он провел предыдущую ночь, неся бессменную вахту на крыше дворца в ожидании любого движения Тени. Но она не шевелилась, даже не пыталась преследовать их с Чуи, который нес его в безопасное место. Когда Кайло спросил принцессу, та ответила, что Тень никогда не покидала своих границ, за исключением одного давнего случая.

Кайло почувствовал облегчение, услышав это. И отчасти он радовался, что комната была большой, пусть это и удлиняло его путь у Хаксу.

Большая комната давала им место для обхода.

Большая комната означала, что ему никогда больше не придется приближаться к кровати.

Он услышал приближающиеся шаги — кто-то поднимался на баррикаду. Кайло не обернулся.

— Ты готов идти, малыш? — спросил космический пират. Он говорил мягко, но сложно было не заметить мрачные ноты в его голосе.

— А ты? — просто спросил Кайло. Он повернулся к Хану лицом. — Ты же не хочешь идти.

Хан Соло вымученно пожал плечами. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы все было по-другому. Но это не значит, что я не хочу это сделать.

Кайло продолжал смотреть на него. Космический пират не встречался с ним взглядом. 

— Вы мне что-то не договариваете. Все вы. — В другое время слова звучали бы обвиняющее, но сейчас они были устало-меланхоличными, как и его настроение.

Он вздохнул, снова поворачиваясь к полке вдалеке. 

— Я устал от замалчивания.

Позади Хан Соло переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Вот что я тебе скажу: мы вернем доставим тебя к твоему Хаксу. Вы счастливо воссоединитесь. Затем мы благополучно спустим вас вниз. — Глубокий вздох. — А вот потом поговорим.

Это было не лучшим предложением, но справедливым. Кайло согласно кивнул и повернулся к замку позади него.

Принцесса наблюдала за ними с порога. Она не подошла к ним, ведь кто-то должен охранять замок. И потому что ее навыки больше годились для координирования на расстоянии. И Кайло чувствовал, что тут таилась целая армия, которую он не видел, которая действительно сражалась с тенями.

Кайло не был одним из них. И никогда не встретится с ними. Принцесса уже попрощалась с ним. Тихо, тепло, с объятием и поцелуем, который был так нежен, что Кайло почти расплакался.

Он попытался неуклюже ответить тем же, но принцесса, казалось, не возражала. Она печально рассмеялась и стерла слезу с уголка его глаза. Ее глаза тоже блестели, но когда Кайло попытался ее утешить, она покачала головой и снова поцеловала его в лоб.

Потом отодвинулась и отпустила его.

Кайло чувствовал, что будет сильно по ней скучать.

Пора было идти.

Они начали свое путешествие с первого шага, что было довольно характерно для путешествий. Потом еще один, и еще, мимо баррикады из упавших книг, через огромную равнину ковра, где не было ничего, кроме сломанного карандаша и нескольких забытых туфель.

Кайло уставился на дальнюю туфлю с высоким каблуком и крутым подъемом. Она была похожа на горку, хотя он не знал, насколько точно было это сравнение.

Он никогда не видел настоящих горок. И понятия не имел, что происходило с детьми, когда они скатывались с нее. Возможно, они взлетали, влекомые импульсом.

Ему в голову пришла смутная идея скатиться с туфельки и подняться к Хаксу. Но инстинктивно он понял, что это не получится, поэтому промолчал.

Они шли дальше. Он не мог точно сказать, сколько, но достаточно долго, чтобы тревога сменилась беспокойной скукой. Ничего не происходило, но Кайло был недостаточно оптимистичен, чтобы верить, что все так и останется.

Это было слишком просто. Слишком легко.

Разве в таких путешествиях не случаются сражения? Он справится, если сражение будет? Кайло не помнил обучения бою на мечах, но наделся, что где-то внутри него все же есть это знание.

Хакс мог бы впечатлиться, если бы он достаточно хорошо обращался с мечом. Он мог бы даже _поцеловать_ его за это.

Кайло бы хотел этого.

_Очень_ хотел.

Но, о, он хотел трудностей, и это было так глупо! Вселенная, всегда глухая к его пожеланиям, в этот раз могла и откликнуться!

Кайло внезапно занервничал. Настолько, что не смог сдержать стона.

— Что случилось, малыш? — спросил космический пират, обеспокоенно нахмурившись.

— Так долго, — полупростонал-полупробурчал он. Он знал, что ведет себя как ребенок, но слишком беспокоился, чтобы переживать об этом.

— Мы идем так быстро, как можем, — раздраженно ответил Хан.

Справедливая досада немного смутила Кайло, но не притушила его нетерпения.

— Ты же космический пират?

— Да, и что?

— Разве у тебя нет космического корабля?

— Какой-то мальчишка по имени Платт украл его на детской площадке. Я застрял на мели с тех пор.

Кайло кивнул, показывая, что услышал ответ, но не желая отвечать.

Потом могла наступить тишина, но пират откашлялся:

— Так тот парень, Хакс…

Кайло напрягся.

— Что насчет него?

— Ты не так долго его знаешь… — Хан замолк, позволяя этой недосказанности выразить сотни значений и оценок.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Ты едва его знаешь, но рвешься назад к нему. Это глупо, вот что я скажу.

— Мир полон глупостей. Моя хотя бы прекрасна, а не жестока.

Хан Соло казался пораженным на мгновение. Затем он медленно кивнул. Удовлетворенно и смирившись.

Это был не печальный жест, но и не одобрительный.

Кайло, кажется, знал, почему. Хан ясно показывал свое отношение к Хаксу.

— Почему он тебе не нравится? — тихо спросил Кайло.

Он боялся ответа, но нуждался в нем.

Космический пират отвел взгляд.

— Потому что он заберет то, что мы давно потеряли, — мрачно ответил он. — Совершенно не прикладывая усилий.

Кайло хотел попросить объяснений, но его прервал чей-то крик.

Через мгновение он узнал голос Хакса.

— Кайло! Осторожно!

Он посмотрел на него, удивленный, что так хорошо его слышит. Потом осознал слова Хакса и резко повернулся к тому, на что он смотрел с таким ужасом.

Чуи зарычал, Хан выругался.

А Кайло застыл.

Он думал о бое, так что это была его вина. Его вина, его и только его, но он не верил… надеялся…

Тень отпустила его так легко, только чтобы потом сломать?

Она была здесь, заполняя собой все. И не было лунного света, чтобы остановить ее, ведь небо затянули облака. Она быстро приближалась, как волна густого масла. Кайло чувствовал фантомные пятна на коже — там где он позволял ей касаться и сжимать, думая, что это нежность.

Вокруг шумели, казалось, где-то в милях от него, через толщу воды. Кричали, рычали и ругались, возможно, на тень, а может, на него. Но Кайло не мог на них сосредоточится.

Он видел только ее усики и когти, в нескольких секундах от…

Он пришел в себя от удара лапой в грудь.

Он отшатнулся, почти запутался в собственных ногах, когда рука поймала его за запястье.

Взгляд космического пирата обещал опасность, а усмешка — успех. 

— Пора бежать, парень!

Прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить, Хан потянул его вперед. Чуи следовал за ними по пятам. Возможно, они бежали бы быстрее, если бы он нес их. Увы, они были слишком тяжелы для него.

Так что Чуи прикрывал их, кидаясь в Тень щепками, которые он набрал в лесу.

У них был план. Кайло не знал его целиком — слишком волновался, чтобы внимательно слушать, но помнил, что им нужно добраться до батареи. Затем забраться на нее и получить лучший доступ к полке.

Это было не особо далеко даже для таких малышей, как они.

Но для такой громадины, как Тень, расстояние было и того меньше.

Кайло вскрикнул от страха, когда путь им преградил кнут из дыма и пыли. Он отскочил, вырвав руку из хватки пирата, чтобы увернуться.

У него получилось, но от страха он запутался в собственных ногах.

Упав, он ударился головой. Было больно.

Он прижал руку к боку, где тень задела его. Это место жгло.

Он знал, что должен встать, но не мог сосредоточится и сфокусировать взгляд.

Тьма сгущалась. Перед глазами становилось все темнее.

И Кайло _не мог_ двигаться.

Он продолжал пытаться. И ему удалось встать на колени, но Тень была теперь слишком близко.

Кайло сопротивлялся и боролся за то, что не хотел потерять — не хотел, чтобы Хакс видел его поражение, особенно стоящим на коленях, не…

Кайло услышал стук, затем грохот.

— Кайло! — крикнул Хакс.

И затем над ними прямо в Тень полетели шахматные фигурки. Кайло удивленно заозирался, приходя в себя, и увидел на полу шахматную доску и коробку, которая раньше стояла на полке.

Наверху Хакс смотрел на фигурки с мрачным удовлетворением и кричал им приказы. Даже когда они безжалостно атаковали Тень, снова и снова разбивая ее усики.

— Что за парень! — насмешливо завопил Хан, без колебания выбирая путь, что им проложили пешки. — Использует их как пушечное мясо!

Пролетающая пешка, прогрохотав по полу, сказала им, что быть пушечным мясом — их работа. И она не возражает им быть. После чего продолжила сражаться с усиком, тянущимся к Чуи.

— Тень не может забрать их, — рассудил Кайло. Он посмотрел на Хакса для поддержки. Хотя, конечно, Хакс не мог его услышать. — Их пропажу заметят и будут искать под кроватью.

Хан в ответ только заворчал.

Они продолжили бежать.

Полка приближалась, но шахматные фигурки быстро получили отпор. Они не могли сравниться с Тенью, а их численного преимущества надолго не хватит. Тень ограничивалась полом, но это было неважно, когда сам пол и был местом битвы.

Слишком скоро фигурки были разбиты. Хакс вопил на них, чтобы они перегруппировались. Но лишь несколько из них пошевелились.

Тень разрасталась. Забыв об осторожности, она тянула все свои усики, покрывала ковер грязным пятном, и как бы далеко она ни тянулась, не становилась тоньше.

Она продолжала наступать и не собиралась останавливаться. И Кайло…

Не мог бежать вечно.

Он вышел из темноты. Он сопротивлялся своему страху.

И теперь он будет сражаться. На глазах у своего Хакса, медведя, космического пирата, безликих шахмат и самой Тени. На стороне своих союзников и перед лицом его врагов. Все они учили его храбрости, и он будет бороться.

Потому что он солдат, сделанный из металла. Он рыцарь, который видел лунный свет.

Пусть ночь была темна, его клинок ярко сиял. Его лезвие было красным, как волосы Хакса.

Лезвие отрубило усик с ужасающей легкостью, мгновенно превратив его в пыль.

И Кайло улыбнулся.

А затем отшатнулся. Когда Тень заревела от боли и оскорбления.

— _Я дала тебе этот меч!_ — Шипела она своими ртами. — _И ты использовал его против меня!_

Она снова атаковала его, и снова Кайло отразил атаку. Собственное тело чувствовало себя чужим, движения были незнакомы, но отточены практикой.

Он очень удивился, но не мог думать сейчас об этом. Не когда он полон страха, сражения и боли от злобы того, кто, как он думал, любил его.

— _Неблагодарная тварь! Ты наказание для своего хозяина!_

Не слушать его, отчаянно подумал Кайло. Не слушать, не верить, не страдать.

— Врешь!

— _Я создала его во время красной луны! Я сделала лезвие и гарду и отдала тебе!_

— Нет, нет! — запротестовал Кайло, выставив лезвие перед собой, как еще один барьер между ним и голосом Тени. — Я бы запомнил!

И Тень засмеялась. Она высмеивала его с таким презрением, и Кайло был потрясен, что не замечал этого прежде. Это было презрение к имуществу, которое, по мнению хозяина, не стоило владения.

— _Зачем тебе воспоминания?_ — насмехалась Тень, позволяя своей желчи капать ядом, жечь кислотой. — _Они сломаны_.

Даже если это было правдой, Кайло было все равно.

У него оставались воспоминания о Хаксе, об их сближении, лунном свете и стекле, о доброте незнакомцев, которые незнакомцами не были.

И Кайло любил их.

— Сломанные вещи не становятся менее ценными, — сказал он. Его тон был уверенным. И это отразилось в его клинке.

— Отлично, сынок!

Это был Хан Соло, которому как-то удалось пробиться к нему. Он вынул бластер и выстрелил в два ближайших усика.

Маленький красный лазер не должен был причинить вреда, но все же причинил. Возможно, потому что Хан Соло хотел этого.

Затем он схватил Кайло за запястье, и они снова побежали.

Тень попыталась преследовать их, но Хакс уже скоординировал новую волну атакующих. На этот раз из шашек. И хоть они не могли остановить Тень раз и навсегда, но хорошо справлялись, замедляя ее.

Это давало время.

Как только они достигли батареи, Чуи наклонился. Он обхватил Кайло и Хана за талии и поднял их так высоко, как смог.

Этого как раз хватило, чтобы уцепиться за край батареи. Хан легко подтянулся и помог Кайло, чей бок все еще болел от прикосновения Тени.

Медведь никак не мог забраться к ним. В отличие от ночного столика, рядом с батареей не было ничего, что помогло бы залезть.

Работа Чуи закончилась. Теперь ему нужно было только добраться до безопасного места.

Кайло злился на себя, что пришлось его оставить, но он не мог сейчас остановиться. Он был так близко!

Ему нужно было просто забраться на полку. Он не знал, как именно это сделать, но его напарник заверил, что у него есть план. Кайло повернулся к Хану Соло, ожидая, что тот достанет веревку, реактивный ранец или что-то еще, что поможет им подняться.

Но Хан Соло не сделал этого. Он просто осмотрел полку, провел пальцами по трещинам и довольно кивнул.

Глаза Кайло расширились, когда он все понял.

— Ты умеешь карабкаться? — повернулся к нему космический пират.

— Не так высоко! — крикнул Кайло.

Космический пират улыбнулся кривой, не затрагивающей глаза улыбкой. 

— Научишься.

— Я не могу… не могу, я…

Космический пират прервал его бормотание, притянув в объятия.

Кайло ахнул и обнял его в ответ.

— Я помогу тебе, — услышал Кайло шепот, — что бы тебе ни понадобилось.

Хан Соло сжал плечи Кайло, убеждая его в свой правдивости. И отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Кайло в лицо. 

— Я рядом, — сказал Соло. В его словах было много невысказанного, но все в них кричало о преданности. — Всегда.

Казалось, Кайло вечность смотрел на него, а затем неуверенно кивнул.

Космический пират улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу.

Кайло повернулся к дереву, глубоко вздохнул. И поставил ногу в трещину, ухватившись рукой за выступ. И полез вверх.

Его ноги оторвались от земли. Он чувствовал, что мир позади него вырос, цепляясь за его спину, угрожая сбросить его.

Он заставил себя еще раз вздохнуть.

Космический пират был прямо за ним. Он так сказал.

А значит, Кайло было кому поймать.

И Хакс ждал.

Он поднимался и поднимался, не зная, насколько высоко. Может быть, на несколько дюймов или на целую гору.

Могло случиться все, что угодно, или все могло пойти прахом из-за его оловянных ног и трещины от лица до плеча.

Мысль заставила его остановиться. Ноги сводило от напряжения, руки дрожали.

Кайло не мог двинуться. Не мог, так как знал, что следующее его движение будет ошибочным, он поскользнется и упадет. Космический пират не сможет поймать его. Ведь в это жестокой вселенной не могло быть иного результата.

Кайло уткнулся лицом в полку, надеясь, что так дерево будет единственным, что он увидит.

Это не работало. Краем глаза он все еще видел пропасть под собой и Тень, которая не сдавалась.

Он закрыл глаза.

Он не мог упасть. _Он не упадет._

Даже если он не разобьется, Тень сломает его. Она снова заберет его, и он все забудет. Хакс останется наверху в одиночестве. Принцесса, которая желала ему счастья, никогда не исполнит свою мечту. Космический пират и медведь зря собой рисковали ради Кайло.

— _Поднимайся, глупый_ , — услышал Кайло подбадривание Хакса в своей голове. Слова были резкими, как и сам Хакс. И Кайло отчаянно хотел им подчиниться.

Если бы он только мог заставить свои конечности повиноваться.

В дереве были вмятины. Маленькие и узкие, но Кайло и сам был маленьким, так что его ноги и руки бы влезли. Он мог карабкаться, притворяясь, что это ножка кровати. Карабкаться, как он делал каждую ночь до этого, только чтобы взглянуть на Хакса.

Он бы все сделал ради этого…

Кайло открыл глаза.

Притвориться, что это обычная ночь. Притвориться, что это ножка кровати.

Но нет.

Это не обычная ночь, не такая, как прошлые. Он не был под кроватью. Это не было печалью и тоской, пылью и шепотом, ночью, которая отказывалась длиться вечно.

Это лучше. Он храбр. В этот раз он лезет наверх и отказался от тьмы.

И когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Хакс смотрит на него.

Свесившись с полки, Хакс тянулся к нему и смотрел.

Этот взгляд держал крепче любой страховки.

И Кайло снова начал подниматься.

Он карабкался и карабкался, пока трещины не стали слишком тонкими, так что не за что больше было ухватиться.

И все же он поднимался, его нес лунный свет.

И Хакс смотрел на него и улыбался.

А Кайло, возможно, улыбался в ответ.

Он мог продолжать это вечно. Он мог бы подняться на самый верх, очищенный и несломленный. Он мог продолжать, пока…

Пока Хакс на миг не отвел взгляд.

Только на миг, но Кайло не моргал, так что заметил.

Он заметил, как расширились глаза Хакса, как он замер, заставляя себя отвести взгляд.

Кайло видел это и почувствовал, как живот скрутило от страха. Эта тяжесть, казалось угрожала сбросить его. Его руки напряглись, ноги задрожали, он уцепился за полку изо всех сил и повернулся к тому, что так испугало Хакса.

И почти отпустил ее от шока, ужаса, вины и горя и... Ох, разве он не был ужаснейшим человеком на Земле? Самым эгоистичным дураком?!

Какой смысл в храбрости, если из-за нее он стал слепым?

Он думал, что космический пират поднимается следом. Он думал, что Хан Соло следовал за ним, что они оба принимали этот вызов. Вместо этого он был на полу, далеко от полки.

На полу, у кровати.

Шел к Тени.

— Ты же обещал быть рядом! — закричал Кайло.

Космический пират повернулся. Кайло не мог сказать, услышал ли он его или просто _знал_.

Даже отсюда Кайло видел его улыбку, грустную, но мирную.

И настолько наполненную любовью — Кайло наконец признал это. 

— Я же сказал, — тихо сказал Хан Соло. И лунный свет донес Кайло его слова и любовь. — Что бы тебе ни понадобилось.

А потом Тень схватила и поглотила его.

И весь мир закричал: он сам, медведь, принцесса, наблюдающая из замка.

Тень почему-то извивалась, металась и выла от боли и ярости. Она увеличивалась и вскипала, будто изнутри ее жег жуткий огонь. Она растягивалась и сжималась, потом упала, жалко застонав.

Кайло смотрел на это и боялся пошевелиться.

Тень, кажется… слабела.

Он видел, как она все еще кипела, растягивалась, пыталась ухватиться за пол и вытянуться. Но уже не могла далеко дотянуться.

Ее голос больше не доносился до Кайло.

И Кайло заплакал по своему бывшему защитнику, который оказался лгуном и вором, единственным, кто был с ним так долго. Он заплакал по своему истинному защитнику, который был загадочным незнакомцем, по какой-то причине любящим Кайло.

Он плакал, а медведь возвращался в замок к принцессе, а Хакс все еще тянулся к нему. И вся доброта этого мира была потрачена на него, отчаянно недостойного этого.

Он плакал и сам не знал почему.

И все же лунный свет прошептал:

— _Поднимайся._

Он повиновался, несмотря на тяжесть, поселившуюся внутри. Он продолжал подниматься, полуослепший от слез.

Он продолжал всхлипывать от горя и боли.

От облегчения, когда ухватился за край полки и почувствовал, как фарфоровая рука сжала его и потянула вверх.

Кайло почти упал на стекло, рухнул на колени, едва успев выставить вперед руки.

Он отчаянно посмотрел на того, кто единственный стоил всего произошедшего.

Хакс тоже смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Он приподнял руку, как будто хотел коснуться Кайло, но ждал разрешения.

Его глаза блестели. И Кайло не знал, от чего именно.

— Кайло…

— Думаю, я потерял кое-что, — сказал Кайло. Его голос дрожал, как и плечи. Как будто весь мир угрожал разрушиться, если бы он не держался ради Хакса. — Больше, чем осознаю…

И Хакс обнял его. Он тоже дрожал, но держал крепко. Взъерошил волосы Кайло, погладил по спине и позволил Кайло плакать у себя на плече. И тот в своем ужасном эгоизме позволил держать себя. Пусть он боялся сломать и Хакса, но не мог перестать цепляться за него.

Они были слабыми и хрупкими. Но здесь, вместе на полке — Кайло смел надеяться — они были достаточно высоко, в безопасности, и горе не достало бы их.


	6. Chapter 6

Первые несколько дней были тяжелыми.

Космический пират пожертвовал своей жизнью ради него. И Кайло все еще чувствовал его отсутствие. В крике медведя, в слезах принцессы, которая оставалась сильной. Где-то горевал старый кукольный отшельник в поношенной бежевой одежде.

Страдание клубилось в воздухе, просачивалось под кожу, заполняло легкие. Первые несколько дней Кайло чувствовал его так остро, что едва мог двигаться из-за его концентрации.

Но он старался ради Хакса и самого себя.

Он так долго был раздавлен Тенью, что не мог себе позволить быть раздавленным другим видом тьмы. Как бы сложно ни было этому сопротивляться.

Наблюдения с края полки помогали. Отсюда он видел Тень, когда-то казавшуюся непобедимой, а теперь павшую так низко. Она ползала и двигалась под кроватью, едва в состоянии вытянуть усики за пределы рамы кровати. Она больше не могла кричать, даже шептать. Только низко, хрипло и ужасно неприятно стонать.

Сейчас Она серьезно ослабла.

И Кайло черпал в этом силу, каким бы плохим ни было это чувство.

— Это бессмысленно, — пробормотал однажды вечером Хакс. Используя обычную надменность, чтобы скрыть, насколько потрясен он был. — Как такой малыш смог победить что-то настолько большое?

Кайло попытался объяснить, но не смог найти слов. По крайней мере таких, что удовлетворили бы кого-то настолько рационального, как Хакс.

Если честно, ответ можно было только почувствовать: нужно было оказаться под кроватью, почувствовать только отчаяние и одиночество, почувствовать, как Тень скользит рядом, как она становится сильней от страданий. Увидеть, как она питается болью, как расцветает от горя и сожалений украденных вещей.

А потом нужно было увидеть глаза космического пирата, его любовь, заботу, самоотверженность, с которой он пожертвовал собой ради другого.

И знать, что Тень никогда бы не смогла выстоять против этого. Так стремилась поглотить и слишком поздно поняла, что эта еда была ядом.

Кайло не знал, было ли это знание печальным или красивым.

Наверное, немного и тем, и другим.

Как и сам Кайло.

Делало ли это его малодушным? Ему было все равно. Он чувствовал внутри себя эту радость. Как постоянный приглушенный свет, пульсирующий в такт его сердцу. Он не знал, что такой, как он, мог вообще обладать таким светом. И, должно быть, это Хакс пожелал, чтобы он существовал. 

Хакс поморщился. Он неохотно смирился с лунным светом, но никогда не приписывал себе ничего, что нельзя достигнуть с помощью шахмат и хорошей стратегии.

— Я просто говорил с тобой, — упрямо заявил Хакс. — И, возможно, несколько раз перевернул шахматную доску. Какое бы чудо ты ни нашел внутри себя, я _явно_ не имею к нему никакого отношения.

Это был комплимент в стиле Хакса. И он заставлял Кайло парить так, как лунный свет никогда не мог.

Ради справедливости, почти все, что говорил Хакс, восхищало его. Это казалось невозможным, но и обратное было верно. Им нечем было заняться на полке, кроме бесед. Но этого хватало, чтобы провести ночь. И это было восхитительно, пусть они иногда и спорили.

И к восходу солнца им приходилось остановиться. Хакс настаивал на том, чтобы они пришли хоть к какому-то заключению в своих дебатах, потому что отсутствие решения изводило его. Кайло же думал, что они должны продолжить с того, где закончили следующей ночью.

Обычно они делали и то, и другое.

И Кайло был счастлив.

Так счастлив.

Вот только…

За исключением…

В какой-то момент Хакс начал отводить взгляд.

Не всегда, но часто. Иногда несколько раз за ночь он осматривал комнату или смотрел в пол. Иногда хмурился.

Он смотрел куда угодно, но не на Кайло.

И тот не знал, _почему_.

Кайло не мог понять, что он сделал, чтобы расстроить. Что он сказал, чтобы обидеть.

Возможно, проблема в этом? Что он не знал?

Или Хаксу стало с ним скучно. Может, он разочаровался в нем. Или произошло что-то еще.

Кайло _не знал_.

Он боялся спросить и все же через неделю не выдержал.

Хакс снова выглядел задумчивым и, по мнению Кайло, стоял слишком близко к краю.

Кайло действительно пытался ничего не говорить. Но неуверенность в себе переполнила его, и слова сами выскочили из него.

— Ты несчастен.

Хакс резко повернулся к нему, нахмурившись.

— Почему ты это сказал?

Кайло сглотнул. 

— Ты не смотришь на меня, — с трудом сказал он. — Ты постоянно отводишь взгляд.

— Неправда. Я смотрю вперед.

— Чтобы сподручнее было меня бросить?

Кайло не смог помешать голосу стать тише в конце фразы.

Хакс отреагировал, как Кайло закричал. Он вздрогну, он выглядел встревоженным и изумленным. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучал протест, но не упрек. — Не говори глупостей! Куда бы я ни смотрел, ты рядом со мной, — его плечи поникли. — Точнее мы были бы вместе. Но с этой полки нет выхода.

Кайло замер. Конечно, путь вниз.

Он был эгоистом, не так ли? Он был так счастлив оказаться на полке, что забыл: Хакс уже провел здесь вечность и хотел спуститься. Кайло даже не _подумал_ об этом.

— Прости.

— Я тебя не виню, — тихо сказал Хакс. Через секунду он резко замотал головой и нахмурился. — Нет, я хотел сказать, что это не твоя вина.

— И все же я…

— Нет. Нет, ты «все же» _ни при чем_. Ты уже сделал достаточно, — Хакс застонал. — Это прозвучало резче, чем я хотел, я…

Он замолчал и глубоко вздохнул. И еще раз, пока не успокоился достаточно, чтобы сформулировать то, что так хотел сказать. 

— Я… я мог бы провести здесь вечность, пока ты со мной. И считал бы это удачей.

Рот Кайло приоткрылся. Затем сложился в самую широкую из улыбок. Кайло не мог заставить себя прекратить улыбаться, даже если бы захотел.

Хакс, казалось, почувствовал облегчение, увидев улыбку. Он неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я серьезно.

— _Я знаю_. Поэтому и улыбаюсь.

— Я научусь быть довольным, — объявил Хакс скорее себе, чем Кайло. — Не все вышло, как мне хотелось, но это все еще намного больше, чем я мог мечтать.

Кайло посмотрел вниз.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы все было по-другому.

— А я — нет.

Хакс говорил совершенно уверенно. Он выглядел удивленным, медленно осознавая этот новый аспект своей личности. 

— Мы сумма наших желаний,— задумчиво пробормотал он, повернувшись к краю полки и вглядываясь в пустоту. — Исполненных и нет. Успех и компромисс — фундамент души. И мои, и твои…

Он вздрогнул и резко повернулся к Кайло. Блестя глазами, он почти обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем. А тот только удивленно моргал на взволнованные слова Хакса.

— Я запрещаю тебе изменяться!

— Хорошо, — сказал Кайло. Он просто не смог придумать лучший ответ.

— Я серьезно.

— Да.

— Хорошо, — решительно кивнул Хакс. — Рад, что мы договорились.

Он не был и в половину так же красноречив, как обычно.

Кайло мудро решил не упоминать это.

— Значит, ты счастлив?

— Да, очень сильно, — Хакс посмотрел Кайло прямо в глаза. — _Ты_ делаешь меня счастливым.

— И это все, чего я хочу, — выдохнул Кайло, чувствуя головокружение от зелени этих глаз. — Это я и хотел делать.

— Ну, я бы похвалил тебя за отлично сделанную работу, — нежно усмехнулся Хакс.

И Кайло почувствовал, как его сердце раздулось от гордости!

— Дай мне еще одну! — попросил он, схватив Хакса за руку.

— Что тебе дать?

— Задачу. Миссию. Дай мне другую. — Кайло улыбался до боли в щеках. — Все намного лучше, если делается для тебя.

Хакс тихо рассмеялся.

— Это правда! — настаивал Кайло. — Я все сделаю. Прикажи, а я исполню.

— Все? — спросил Хакс, приподняв брови. — Все, что возможно?

— И невозможное тоже, — гордо сказал Кайло. — Я оставил Тень и познакомился с тобой. Меня забрали, но я смог вернуться. Я могу быть сильным. Позволь доказать тебе!

— А если я попрошу луч света?

— Я заморожу его и отдам тебе.

— Если я попрошу, чтобы ночь никогда не заканчивалась?

— Я бы окружил нас лунным светом и любовался бы тобой в его сиянии.

— А если я попрошу, чтобы твое счастье было столь же полным, как и мое?

— Я бы назвал себя жуликом, ведь это желание уже исполнено. — Как Хакс мог сомневаться в этом? — И я бы попросил тебя загадать еще одно желание, чтобы исполнить его. Чтобы я видел, как радость освещает твое лицо из-за моих деяний. И этот вид десятикратно усилил бы мое восхищение.

Хакс рассмеялся снова, в этот раз радостно. Кайло бы присоединился к нему, но был слишком занят, упиваясь видом перед ним.

Белый и медный, мягкий и сильный. Хакс был остер, как черепок, но сглаживал свои углы ради Кайло.

Хакс сиял ярче лунного света.

— Я знаю, чего хочу, — наконец сказал он. Кайло видел, как тот дрожит от волнения.

— Чего же?

Глаза Хакса сияли, как и его улыбка.

— Поцелуй меня.

Кайло подавился слюной.

— Что? — пискнул он.

— Поцелуй меня, — повторил Хакс. — Я хочу этого. — Он улыбнулся еще шире. — Думаю, ты тоже этого хочешь.

Кайло был потрясен. 

— Очень.

— Тогда сделай это, поцелуй меня.

— Я никогда не… — выдохнул Кайло. — Правда можно?

— Я требую этого, приказываю. — Хакс наклонился вперед. Его дыхание коснулось щеки Кайло. — Поцелуй меня.

Было не очень хорошо с его стороны заставлять его снова просить. Кайло поспешил исполнить просьбу.

В своей поспешности он споткнулся, врезался в Хакса, и они оба упали.

Удар выбил из них дух. Кайло повезло меньше, ведь он смягчил собой падение Хакса. Тот соскользнул по инерции и теперь лежал рядом с Кайло, а не на его груди.

Смущенный, Кайло открыл рот, чтобы извиниться.

Хакс шикнул на него и нежно обхватил ладонями его лицо.

— Почему ты не поцеловал меня раньше, раз ты так нетерпелив?

— Я не смел, — прямо ответил Кайло. — А ты?

Улыбка Хакса стала печальной. 

— Ты скорбел. Я не хотел мешать.

— Ты бы не помешал. И никогда не будешь, — прошептал Кайло. — Поцелуй меня.

И Хакс поцеловал.

Это было…

Нежно. Как фарфор. Сладко, как ничто в этой жизни. Стирало все, что прицепилось к Кайло за эти жестокие, нежеланные годы.

Это было как небо за окном и обещание полета в нем.

В общем, это было невероятно хорошо.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Кайло не мог заставить себя отпустить шинель Хакса.

Руки Хакса так же крепко сжимали его бедра.

Кайло облизнулся.

— Мне понравилось.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Хакс. — Я хотел, чтобы ты тоже был счастлив.

После этого Кайло часто хотел целоваться, и Хакс его в этом поддерживал.

У них были все виды поцелуев. В губы, в нос, а однажды, когда Кайло был особенно смелым, в шею.

Поцелуи перед рассветом были последним, что они делали под луной. Крепко обнимая друг друга, они прислонялись к стене, чтобы быть рядом на протяжении дня.

Кайло все еще не понял, какие именно поцелуи ему нравились больше всего. Для этого он должен был попробовать их все, и не по одному разу.

Однажды ночью Хакс целовал волосы Кайло, ведь он обожал их. Но вдруг его прервал тихий стук снизу.

Хакс поднял голову и слез с коленей Кайло, прежде чем тот смог запротестовать. Он подошел к краю полки и улыбнулся.

— Мисс Миллесент! — поприветствовал Хакс достаточно громко, чтобы кошка услышала. — Обычно вы не настолько застенчивы.

— Она скоро подойдет, — проворчал Кайло, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Кажется, она ревнует, — хмыкнул Хакс.

— Какая жалость.

— Не начинай, — упрекнул его Хакс и поцеловал в щеку. (Пожалуй, такой поцелуй был у Кайло на четвертом месте.)

— У нее есть повод ревновать: я больше не люблю ее сильнее всех.

Кайло не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Иногда ему было легко польстить.

— Соревнование еще продолжается? Мне стоит быть осторожней?

Хакс стукнул его в ответ на поддразнивание. 

— Тихо. Я думал, вы поладили.

— Я хочу с ней подружиться, раз это важно для тебя.

Серьезность тона Кайло, возможно, немного смутила Хакса. 

— Однако думаю, что это займет немало времени.

Хакс, рассмеявшись, отстранился. 

— Я позову ее. Она давно не показывалась.

Кайло отошел, позволяя Хаксу позвать кошку, но не желая, помогать.

Хорошо, что ночь подходила к концу — Кайло недолго придется терпеть Миллисент. Она не была так груба, как раньше, но теперь она _облизывала_. Широкими мазками языка, который обхватывал его целиком, если он позволял себя поймать.

Кайло не знал, как Хакс терпит это, если не принимать в расчет его слабость к ней. Он действительно не знал, что она сделала…

Делает…

Сделает…

_Нет._

Кайло застыл.

Он почувствовал это за мгновение до того, как все произошло.

Вселенная _кричала_ об этом.

И Кайло тоже закричал, громко и отчаянно, и помчался к Хаксу.

— Хакс!

Но было слишком поздно. Он знал, что опоздал, потому что забыл.

Забыл, как жестока и мелочна Тень.

Как хитра, ужасна и коварна, дожидаясь подходящего момента. Ослабленная, но не мертвая. В ней было достаточно жизни, чтобы вытянуть усик и дернуть кошку за хвост.

Миллисент отреагировала, как любая другая кошка: она рванулась вперед и ударилась о полку. Та задрожала от столкновения, и дрожь пошла по всей поверхности. До самого края, где стоял Хакс.

Кайло попытался добежать до него, но был слишком медлителен.

И Хакс потерял равновесие.

На миг показалось, что он плывет по воздуху. У него как раз хватило времени повернуться к Кайло и посмотреть на него, приоткрыв рот от ужаса.

И он упал.

Молча.

Все это было ужасающе страшным. Даже без свиста рассеченного воздуха.

Ни звука, и затем…

Грохот.

Разбитого об пол фарфора.

Затем звук пораженного вздоха Кайло. Или подавленного всхлипа ужаса.

Он знал что увидит, если выглянет за край. Но он не мог двигаться. Мог только дышать и…

_Кричать._

Окна задрожали.

Кайло выл от гнева и боли. Крик разрывал его легкие, горло и сердце, но он продолжал кричать.

И мир кричал вместе с ним.

Лунный свет окружал его, вызванный его гневом. Луна была красной, небо было черным, но Кайло. Было. Плевать.

Для него имело значение только то, что Хакс умер, разбился. И все из-за…

Него.

Нет.

Из-за кровопийцы, ползающего внизу.

Из-за прячущейся _твари_!

Но это ненадолго.

Кайло — рыцарь, и он _уничтожит_ зло!

Лунный свет затопил комнату, проникая в каждую щель, каждый угол. Под кровать, где Тень сгорала от гнева Кайло.

Ее боль была хороша. Ее агония была деликатесом, который хотелось смаковать. Была на вкус как пепел.

Ее последние крики все равно не успокоили Кайло. Ведь Хакс был _мертв_ , и Кайло чувствовал себя таким же разбитым.

А затем наступил день, и Кайло застыл в своей агонии.


	7. Chapter 7

Мир перестал существовать.

Или скорее Кайло было плевать на него.

— _Черт! Что произошло?!_

Это были просто звуки и цвета без всякого смысла. Единственный смысл в мире был мертв.

— _Мы сможем его починить?_

— _Надеюсь! Он часть набора!_

Днем он не мог двигаться, а ночью и не хотел.

Он хотел прекратить существование, но был вынужден жить. Кайло не мог подойти к краю полки, где _он_ стоял и где погиб, даже ради падения, после которого он мог даже не разбиться.

Хакс был прав. Он был сильнее этого.

Хакс был во многом прав, только, возможно, зря любил его.

— _Как-то жалко его._

— _Мы только два дня назад узнали, что он там был, так что не будем по нему скучать. Да и дедушка скорее бы расплавил их, чем бесплатно отдал._

— _Он был таким козлом._

— _Знаю, я тоже по нему скучаю._

Кайло моргнул.

Он лежал в коробке, обложенный пенопластом, удерживающим его на месте. Над ним была запечатанная пластиковая крышка. Мир за ней казался искаженным и синим.

Кайло смутно помнил, как его сняли с полки и тщательно осмотрели. Один раз — через лупу. Зрачок, рассматривающий его, был настолько большим, что Кайло подумал, будто это Тень вернулась, чтобы отомстить.

Мысль оставила его равнодушным.

И теперь он остался в коробке и смотрел в выкрашенный белой краской потолок. Где-то тикали часы, отмеряя одну бессмысленную секунду за другой.

Кайло ждал и ждал.

Он не ожидал, что кто-то придет.

Когда опустились сумерки, он все еще ждал.

И, как всегда, Вселенная не соответствовала его ожиданиям.

Максимум через полчаса он услышал шепот, потом стук.

Трение меха о край его коробки.

И затем кто-то в белом платье, с собранными в пучок волосами, залез на крышку.

Сверху смотрела принцесса, ее лицо оказалось в дюймах от его собственного. Через пластик оно было размытым, но черты лица сияли в лучах лунного света.

Доброта и печаль в ее глазах были ее сутью. Несомненно.

Увидев принцессу, Кайло впервые вышел из оцепенения. Он очнулся в мире без Хакса и не смог удержать слез.

— О, дитя мое! — выдохнула принцесса. Ее дыхание, слегка затуманившее крышку, было тяжелым от горя. — Мое дитя!

— Ты разбудила меня! — Его голос хрипел от слез и долгого молчания. Он звучал несчастно, но Кайло было плевать. — Почему ты не дала мне спать вечно?

Принцесса горестно нахмурилась, но не выглядела раскаивающейся. 

— Почему я не могу разбудить тебя от кошмара?

Кайло покачал головой. 

— Этот не оставит меня и в бодрствовании.

— Но спящий не может сопротивляться, — мягко возразила она. — Пробуждение болезненно, но затем ты сможешь встать и снова увидеть мир.

И что это был за мир?

Жестокий, по мнению Кайло. Более жестокий, чем когда-либо он думал.

Все, от дерева до стакана и занавесок, до каждого невидимого ему предмета шептало одно и то же, снова и снова.

Эту истину, снова и снова.

— Хакс мертв, — всхлипнул он, повторяя то, что вселенная не позволяла ему забыть.

Принцесса прижалась лбом к крышке. 

— Я знаю.

— Я так его любил.

— Знаю, — повторила она, зажмурившись. — Ох, дитя, как бы я хотела облегчить твои страдания!

Кайло эгоистично хотел того же.

Он знал, что не заслуживал этого, но хотел. Хотел, чтобы она поцеловала его в лоб, обняла, заботилась, будто она…

Кайло перестал дышать.

Произнесенное ею слово, то, которым она его называла. Важное, так небрежно и неправильно используемое Тенью. И так благоговейно произносимое ею.

О, но Кайло до сих пор никогда по-настоящему его не _слышал_.

— Ты называешь меня _так_. Всегда называешь. — Что-то росло внутри. Нечто, что он не мог до конца осознать. Это было важной и не совсем его личной тайной. Ему хотелось плакать от того, что он не знал, и от облегчения, что узнал наконец. — И ты никогда не лжешь, не так ли?

Принцесса казалась пораженной.

Затем она сорвалась и начала плакать, прижав кулак к губам.

Несколько крупных слез упали на крышку, каждая из них разбивала его сердце еще больше.

— И космический пират? — спросил он. Голос звучал так же разбито, как он себя чувствовал.

Космический пират, пожертвовавший всем ради него. Его любовь была груба, самоотверженна, и из всех вещей, который Кайло не понял полностью, эта любовь стала самой большой потерей.

Принцесса страдала от печали, от горя и потерь. И едва могла это скрыть.

Кайло был вынужден отвести взгляд.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

— Не извиняйся.

— Я не помню, — прошептал он. — Тень отняла все.

— Не все, — покачала она головой и вздохнула. — Но она охотится на самое дорогое для нас.

— Что произошло?

— Ты был так юн. Так нов. Давно обещанный подарок. Затем ребенок объявил тебя принцем и решил, что я буду твоей матерью. — Она вытерла слезы и все же улыбнулась. — Из всех его игр эта была лучшей.

Кайло смеялся и плакал одновременно. Это звучало так мило. 

— Мы жили в замке за баррикадой?

Принцесса все еще улыбалась. Она была невероятна: несмотря на потери, все еще находила поводы для радости. 

— Ты забирался на нее каждый день. Твой отец учил тебя.

— Мы сидели за столом с пустыми тарелками и чашками?

— Они были заполнены воображаемой едой. Ты всегда выбирал клубничный джем.

— Мы любили друг друга?

Взгляд принцессы был достаточно красноречив. 

— Очень. — Она наклонилась, прижимая руку к крышке. — Из всех ролей, что я играла. Из того, чем я была с начала моего существования, быть твоей матерью я любила больше всего.

Кайло прижал свою руку в ответ. Крышка не давала им соприкоснуться, но ему хотелось верить, что пластмасса становилась теплее там, где она ее касалась.

— Что произошло?

Он боялся ответа, но должен был его узнать.

— Тень. Я пыталась защитить тебя, отогнать ее. — Она посмотрела вниз. — Но она дотянулась. Часть ее спряталась в твоих волосах. Никто из нас ее не увидел, а она притаилась за твоим ухом.

Кайло печально вздохнул.

— Я был дураком, раз послушал ее.

— Ты был молод. Едва узнал, что такое любовь.

У него была такая счастливая жизнь. Он должен был так радоваться ей.

Мысль казалась и сладкой, и горькой одновременно.

И все же Кайло лучше бы предпочел эту мысль, чем ту, что царапалась в его уме. Чем ту, которую легче было бы вынести, проспав вечность.

Почему он был здесь, а не полке?

Почему принцесса отчаянно проделала весь этот путь сюда?

Почему?

Конечно, он знал ответы на эти вопросы.

— Я ухожу? — прошептал он. — Они положили меня сюда, чтобы отослать.

Принцесса печально кивнула. 

— Да.

— Откроешь коробку, чтобы я выбрался?

Она покачала головой. 

— Тебя просто вернут обратно.

— Мы могли бы жить как раньше, — умолял он, уже осознавая, что это напрасно.

— Это не так, и все это к лучшему, — уверенно заявила она. — Я не могу пойти с тобой. Это место для тебя. И пусть оно далеко, но ты найдешь там все, что тебе нужно.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его в лоб. Кайло почувствовал поцелуй, несмотря на крышку. 

— Лунный свет нашептал мне.

Кайло хотел, чтобы она осталась с ним навсегда, но так как мир не прекращал свое существование, время продолжало идти. Приближался рассвет, и она ушла в замок, поцеловав напоследок крышку.

А затем пришли большие мужчины, одетые в синее, в странных шляпах, прикрывающих глаза. Они подняли его коробку, положили поверх остальных и вынесли из спальни.

Мир не останавливался и быстро менялся. За несколько минут Кайло заметил другую дверь, синий ковер, коридор, открытые двери, через которые виднелись другие спальни.

Потом мужчина спустился по лестнице, и коробка Кайло затряслась от его шагов.

Кайло бы болтало, не будь он заморожен дневным светом и ужасом.

К счастью, это скоро закончилась, и хотя остальная часть пути не была гладкой, по сравнению с тряской казалось, что Кайло скользит. Его коробке больше не угрожало падение, за что Кайло был благодарен.

Он не мог больше вынести мысли о падении.

Когда коробку вынесли на улицу, стало светло, затем снова темно, когда ее запихнули в новую комнату. Стены, пол и крыша были сделаны из темного металла. И выглядели очень холодными. И на ощупь, наверное, тоже были ледяными. Кайло хотел бы вздрогнуть, когда дверь захлопнули.

Тишина, приглушенные звуки шагов, звук открывания и закрывания двери. Принесшие его люди говорили, но Кайло не мог разобрать слов.

Пол начал грохотать, и он совсем перестал их слышать. Если бы мог, он бы вздрогнул, но дневной свет крепко держал его, и оставалось только смотреть в потолок.

Кайло запаниковал, когда и стены начали дрожать. Началось землетрясение?!

Но грохот стал тише, дрожь уменьшилась, и тогда Кайло понял, что происходит.

Комната _двигалась_.

Комнаты не должны были этого делать.

Это было очень странно и вряд ли безопасно. Он ждал, что стены упадут, но ничего не произошло.

Фактически ничего не происходило.

Пол продолжал грохотать и иногда трястись, когда комната проезжалась по трещине или ухабу, но это все. Шло время, но Кайло не мог сказать, сколько минут или часов. Ему было не на что было отвлечься.

Он остался наедине с собой. А его ум не всегда был добр к нему.

К счастью, его мысли уверенно обращались к принцессе. Он с удовольствием позволял это.

До самого конца она была добра. И заслуживала лучшего. Ей шло счастье и она, конечно, заслуживала большего счастья, чем Кайло.

Ему было так жаль, что он был виноват в ее страданиях. Он так хотел загладить свою вину перед ней.

И увидеть ее еще хотя бы раз.

Кто знает, вдруг он сможет? Его жизнь была такой странной и непредсказуемой. Конечно, была вероятность, что эта странность принесет немного счастья?

Во всяком случае, Кайло в это верил.

Лунный свет все знал, но, конечно, не все показывал.

Мысль успокаивала его оставшуюся часть дня.

В конце концов настала ночь. Кайло не видел неба или звезд, но чувствовал, что удерживающая его сила слабеет. Ничто не изменилось между одним моментом и следующим, но впервые за некоторое время Кайло был рад снова почувствовать немного сил.

Если мир продолжал двигаться, то Кайло не мог себе позволить и дальше пассивно плыть по течению. Космический пират пожертвовал собой ради Кайло не для того, чтобы тот сдался. Принцесса любила его так сильно не для того, чтобы он отказался от себя.

И Хакс бы не потерпел этого.

— Что происходит? — спросил Кайло. Так громко, как мог, чтобы его точно услышали вне коробки. Он попытался изогнуться так, чтобы увидеть столько движущейся комнаты, сколько сможет. Но вышло только встать на колени в неудобном положении.

Однако новый угол позволил ему увидеть маленькую статуэтку с седыми волосами, в белой форме и черных сапогах. Он выглядел самодовольным и говорил с ним надменно. 

— Мы направляемся в му-зей!

В меньшем ящике робкая фигурка в темной униформе пробормотала:

— Это музей.

Статуэтка в плаще не удержалась. 

— Мы — ценны!

Кайло посмотрел вниз и усмехнулся. 

— Тебя обманули.

— Так написано в брошюре, — снова пробормотала фигурка.

— Что?

Кайло повернулся и увидел, что говоривший застенчиво мнется в своей коробке. Его черные волосы и одежда контрастировали с фарфоровой кожей. И казалось, что он хотел спрятать лицо под фуражкой. Однако под пристальным взглядом Кайло он откашлялся и начал говорить так, будто рассказывал стихотворение.

_«Заводы Первого Ордена были важнейшей частью Имперской индустрии развлечений, производя все, от игрушек до радиоспектаклей. Его почти вездесущее присутствие в целой эре прекрасно отражает общество от падения Республики до появления Восстания. Это захватывающее дополнение к выставке Хосниан позволит посетителям увидеть под другим углом всю тяжесть милитаризированного общества, которое мы помним»._

Солдатик казался довольным собой. Но для Кайло его слова ничего не значили. 

— И что это значит?

— Значит, нас будут любить, — бесхитростно ответил солдатик.

Это было хорошей мыслью. Кайло решил не отнимать ее у маленького солдатика.

Странная комната продолжала двигаться.

И к раздражению Кайло, двигалась она до утра. Он надеялся успеть быстренько осмотреться, как только его снова вынут. Вместо этого он был вынужден лежать неподвижно, и его несли через незнакомые коридоры, а потом поставили на пол.

Он оказался в большом помещении с деревянными полами и белыми стенами. Свет был приглушен, словно для того, чтобы не повредить хрупким вещам.

Кайло внесли в большую комнату с деревянными столами. Он увидел, что каждый стол покрыт тканью. Потом пришло еще несколько человек с коробками. Они вытащили из них камни, деревья и реки, здания всех форм и размеров и даже черное звездное небо, нарисованное на доске.

Все детали отнесли к разным столам. И Кайло увидел, как их собирают: пустыню, зеленое пастбище, ледяную пустошь, вулкан с крепостью, выдолбленной в скале.

Десятки маленьких миров в одной комнате.

Все игрушки были отправлены в их собственные миры. Кайло чувствовал, что его отнесли влево, _наконец-то_ вытащили из коробки и поставили на стол. И когда рабочие отошли, он смог увидеть место, куда его доставили.

Это было похоже на замок или храм. Сделанный из темного камня, практически без окон. Из щелей в полу пробивался красный свет, окутывающий все строение жутким светом.

Ему совсем не понравилось это место — слишком напоминало пространство под кроватью.

Ему не нравились его соседи.

Эти другие игрушки не казались привлекательными. Такие же оловянные солдатики, как и он, но в странных масках и с раскрашенными лицами. Желтые глаза прожигали его взглядом издалека. Как только наступила ночь, они, едва взглянув на него, презрительно фыркнули.

Кайло было все равно, он и не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. Они бы могли понравиться ему раньше. Когда он не знал истинной сущности Тени и силы хрупких вещей. Если бы он не познал любовь и не потерял ее, все равно продолжая любить. Пусть эта любовь одновременно и разбивала, и удерживала его целым.

Пусть ему было больно — он ценил каждую секунду.

Пусть презирают его и считают недостойным.

Они не знают того, что знает он. Они не знают мира за пределами тьмы и красного цвета.

Следующие недели он придерживался этого решения.

Днем он позволял рассматривать себя все прибывающим толпам людей, детей и взрослых. Сначала он был удивлен, но успокоился, когда понял, что им нельзя его трогать. Он позволил себе наслаждаться их удивленными взглядами и ностальгическими улыбками. По ночам он игнорировал своих соседей.

Особенно того, что выглядел как старик с обожженным лицом. Тот говорил хриплым голосом и все пытался переманить Кайло на темную сторону стола, где стоял сам. В его плаще пряталась тень. И Кайло ни на секунду ему не верил.

Он ожидал, что остаток его жизни будет таким же скучным. Но, как обычно, Вселенная решила доказать, что Кайло ошибся.

В этот раз все началось с цокота копыт.

Однажды ночью Кайло услышал его — вскоре после того, как толпа разошлась. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел рыцаря в тяжелой, сверкающей броне, направляющегося к нему. Его лошадь была так быстра, что Кайло не успел и ахнуть, прежде чем они оказались перед ним. Они не очень сочетались: броня рыцаря сверкала и сияла — словно из будущего. Седло и уздечка лошади же были старыми и потертыми. Будто из старого волшебного королевства с драконами.

Кайло подозревал, что рыцарь украл ее с другого стола, но промолчал.

Рыцарь снял шлем, освободив светлые, слегка вьющиеся волосы и женское лицо. У воительницы были мощная челюсть и аура. Она излучала уверенность и компетентность, из-за чего Кайло чувствовал странное желание впечатлить ее.

— Ты! — воскликнула она, направляя лошадь к нему, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. — Ты воин?

Кайло удивленно моргнул. 

— А ты кто? И зачем ты здесь?

— У меня миссия. Ты тот воин, которого я ищу?

— Возможно.

— Ну, на кого-то еще ты не особо похож, — проворчала она, прежде чем протянуть руку. — Я должна забрать тебя к другой выставке. Залезай.

Кайло взглянул на людей в масках, которые выглядели так же враждебно, как и всегда.

— Хорошо.

Воительница выглядела пораженной. 

— У тебя нет вопросов?

_Были._ Но он не хотел показывать, будто не знает, что происходит. Даже если это правда.

Он должен был выглядеть внушительно перед грядущим.

— Лунный свет сказал мне, что ты придешь, — соврал он, залезая на лошадь позади нее.

— Я не уверена, что лунный свет на это способен, — ответила она, но больше не стала расспрашивать.

Воительница ударила лошадь пятками, и они поскакали. Галоп на лошади казался быстрее, чем со стороны, заставляя Кайло крепче обхватить доспехи. Они мгновенно добрались до края стола, и Кайло спрятал лицо в чужом плаще.

Воительница была такой уверенной, что Кайло не решился ее спрашивать. Но он понятия не имел, как они преодолеют расстояние между столами. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать, поэтому просто затаил дыхание и понадеялся, что больно не будет.

Ответ был прост: лошадь прыгнула — далеко, высоко и плавно, как будто отрастив крылья.

Она аккуратно приземлилась и продолжила свой бег.

Какая замечательная лошадь!

— Как у нее получается так далеко прыгать? — спросил Кайло, восхищенно наблюдая, как лошадь прыгает со стола на стол.

Воительница пожала плечами.

— А почему бы ей этого не делать?

Кайло признал ее правоту.

Когда лошадь, наконец, остановилась, он выглянул из-за брони женщины и нахмурился.

Вид был странным: огромная треугольная коробка с выглядывающими снизу орудиями. У нее не было крыши, видимо, чтобы гиганты могли заглянуть внутрь. Внутрь вела большая дверь со спускающимся из нее трапом. Через нее Кайло видел маленькие фигурки, занятые работой.

Все были в той же одежде, что и скромный солдатик в движущейся комнате. Кайло задумался, был ли здесь и он.

— Что это? — спросил Кайло, спустившись и еще раз взглянув на странное сооружение.

Это было _немного_ похоже на игрушечный корабль, который он смутно помнил. Но тот был круглым и большим. Этот выглядел намного лучше.

— Это то, как они представляют будущее, — ответила воительница. Это не слишком помогло. — Проходи, — сказала она, нежно подтолкнув его в спину. — Он ждет.

Кайло подчинился. Хотя и не понимал, что происходит.

Не почти споткнулся, увидев, что было внутри.

Корабль был большим, намного больше храма на его столе! И в нем было так много всего!

Куда бы он ни смотрел, он видел кукол в черной одежде — либо смотрящих в маленькие компьютеры, либо разговаривающих друг с другом. Некоторые из них ходили между разными консолями и выкрикивали цифры и буквы.

Это было похоже на шахматы, в которые Кайло когда-то играл. Его сердце сжалось от этойй мысли.

Он попытался заглушить чувство, активнее оглядываясь вокруг. Он пытался понять, против кого они играли, но понял, что все делали это понарошку. Он смотрел, как каждый отчитывался о своих движениях кому-то на мостике. И проследил взглядом, кому…

Кайло перестал дышать.

Не по своему желанию. Его сердце остановилось, затем сжалось, раздулось от надежды и страха. В его груди просто не осталось места для чего-то еще.

Кайло хотел сжать свое сердце, чтобы не дать ему разорваться. Хотел обнять себя, или упасть на колени, или заплакать. Но он не мог сделать этого, он просто стоял и смотрел на одинокую фигуру на мостике, которая обернулась. И улыбнулась. И буря эмоций внутри Кайло превратилась в хор голосов, кричащих, вопящих всего одно слово.

Хакс…

Кайло так боялся, что, произнеся его имя, разрушит иллюзию. Что сон закончится, и он снова проснется в этом жестоком мире.

Но этого не произошло.

Фигура не исчезала. Это восхитительное существо все еще оставалось в этом мире. Настоящее, красивое, _живое._

И это был Хакс, такой настоящий, единственный и неповторимый Хакс. Медноволосый, с нежной кожей, из крепкого фарфора, гордо вышагивающий к Кайло.

С тонкой черной трещиной на лице. Она начиналась на лбу и опоясывала его, как диадема. Еще одна бежала по груди, рассекая похожую на солнце эмблему на его шинели.

Кайло протянул руку, не смея коснуться шрамов, которые Хакс получил по его вине. Но тот шагнул вперед, обхватил руку Кайло и мягко провел ею по трещинам.

— Я немного разбит, — пробормотал он, крепко сжимая дрожащую руку Кайло. — Они очень старались, но на сломанных вещах остаются следы.

— Ты идеален, — выдохнул Кайло.

Хакс улыбнулся и поцеловал ладонь Кайло.

— Значит теперь ты мне, наконец, поверишь, когда я скажу тебе то же самое?

Его выражение лица было таким же, как всякий раз, когда он думал, что переспорил Кайло. Это было так знакомо, но Кайло не мог перестать смотреть.

Он просто не мог остановиться. Он так долго не видел его, что теперь не мог насмотреться и никогда не сможет. Все, что было когда-то красивым, теперь стало божественным. От лица Хакса до его гордости и блестящего ума, руководящего теперь сотнями.

Хакс был прав — он никогда не должен был стоять на полке.

— Твое место здесь, — сказал он, взглянув на космический корабль, прежде чем снова вернуться к разглядыванию Хакса. — Я чувствую это.

Хакс выглядел довольным. 

— Это место — мечты о будущем. Война среди звезд. — Он гордо выпрямился. — А я — генерал.

— Я — прошлое, — глубокомысленно сказал Кайло. — Модель давно мертвых орденов.

Хакс посерьезнел при этих словах. 

— Мне все равно, — он взял Кайло за руку и крепко сжал ее. — Мы останемся вместе.

И Кайло улыбнулся — впервые за целую вечность — и произнес слова, которые редко говорил и которые почти никогда не казались ему правдой:

— Я тебе верю.

— Хорошо. Я это исполню, — Хакс наклонился ближе, пока между их лицами не осталась пара дюймов. И Кайло чувствовал клятву Хакса на своих губах. — Я буду угрожать и упрашивать, и интриговать. Брошу вызов высшим силам. Я сделаю все ради этого.

Пылкость, с которой он говорил, была почти пугающей. Любовь Хакса была страшна.

Кайло обожал это. 

— И все это ради меня?

— Это и все остальное, — поклялся Хакс. — Весь я, все, что у меня есть. Ты заполняешь пустоту во мне.

И скрепил обещание поцелуем.

Поцелуй был коротким и нежным. Когда они отстранились, Кайло прижал пальцы к губам, все еще чувствуя вкус надежды и триумфа.

Он улыбнулся. 

— Думаю, пока это мой самый любимый поцелуй.

Хакс рассмеялся. 

— Осторожней, Кайло. В конце концов ты убедишь меня в доброте мира!

Кайло прижался лбом ко лбу Хакса и закрыл глаза. 

— Вселенная жестокая и абсурдная, странная и очень-очень большая. Но в ней есть ты.

Он почувствовал, как Хакс улыбнулся. Хакс все еще так любил лесть. 

— Мое существование делает ее терпимой?

Кайло открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо, которое он будет обожать остаток вечности.

— Нет. Это делает ее чудесной.

***

Годы спустя сотрудники музея будут рассказывать странную историю про две фигурки, никогда не остающиеся на своих местах, всегда оказывающиеся утром вместе. Неважно, как часто их возвращали на место. Они будут рассказывать, как сдались и оставили их вместе.

Они не будут знать о Тени и Лунном свете, о смелости и доброте. Это будет не особенно длинная и интересная история.

Но это и хорошо. Оловянного солдатика и фарфорового человечка интересовал только ее конец и следующая за ним вечность.


End file.
